Secrets Revealed! The Year My Life Began year 2
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: Emma's second year at Hogwarts. Teenage drama ensues, and friendship blooms with Draco as he discovers what it is that lies within her head.
1. summer

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. If only. Then I could write Draco like this for reals!

**A/N (A brief Recap):** This is the second part of my Harry Potter story. Year one was titled The Year My Life Began and revolves around Emma O'Neill. Emma is the unknown relative (more specifically, second cousin) to Harry who has empathic capabilities (and more) . She has befriended Draco and Cedric but still is very much alone at Hogwarts.(See year one link in my profile).

Chapter 1: A tour of Home

Emma got off the train and was making her way towards her father. On the way Oliver, Percy, and Katie, as well as some others she had counseled during the year, shouted 'goodbye Emma!' And 'See you in September!' Cedric gave her a warm smile and a wave before he joined his mom and dad.

"I can see you've made a lot of friends Emma! I'm so happy and proud. Did you have a good term?" He asked. She didn't feel the need to correct him that they were only acquaintances and not friends;he was too happy thinking she was part of a crowd.

"Yes, da. It was wonderful. I got top grades right behind Hermione, a girl in my dorm, but she wanted it in a way I didn't, and I thought she deserved it." Emma said.

"That is thoughtful of you. Let me guess, a muggleborn," He said. That is what Emma loved about her father. He might not know anything about his own daughter, but he did know and understand other people, which is what made him good at his job. He was a nice man, she just wished he knew her.

When they arrived home, they had dinner and Emma learned she would have a chauffeur again. "This way when I am at work you will be able to get out of the house. Being cooped up isn't good for you, When you are out with John you do not lose sight of him. He is quite capable of protecting you if something should arise" he decreed. "and we don't want anyone at the ministry to find out you can apparate. Besides, apparating is for emergency reasons, only." _If you only knew how much being isolated from the world was good for me_ Emma thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Emma met her Chauffeur, John. He was nice, young, and new to the ministry.

He arrived when Emma was having breakfast. "Morning Miss O'Neil! Your father said you would be sleeping in today, not surprising, seems like it is a requirement for when you get back from Hogwarts" he said with a grin.

"Indeed. The joys of being a teenager-well, an almost teenager" She said, seeing as how she was only twelve. "Would you like something to eat? The house elves always make too much." She said and gestured towards a place opposite her.

"Thank you" John said, deciding not to upset his new boss.

"Tell me about yourself, John" Emma asked as she filled him a plate.

"Well, I started work in the ministry last year. I've been out of Hogwarts for two years now."

"And you don't like your job." Emma said, knowing it was what he felt

"Well, it wasn't what I dreamed of doing." He said honestly. He couldn't tell why, but he did feel like he could be completely honest with this girl. Plus, she had managed to fill his plate with extra sausage and bacon with no eggs-everything he liked and nothing he hated. He stared at his plate dumbfounded for a moment.

"Let me guess, you wanted to do the dangerous stuff-you know, fighting the bad guys, and all that." She said with a grin gaining his attention again.

"Something like that" He said, wondering how she guessed after only a first impression.

"Well, I will try not to be so dull. No promises though!" She said. "You never know. If my father's worst fears are realized and we are attacked you will get the chance to prove yourself." She said.

When they had finished breakfast, he brought the car around and asked where she wanted to go today.

"Honestly? I don't know. How about we just see the sights of London for today? And then tomorrow we can branch out to see more of the English countryside." She said. This made him turn to look at her from the front seat.

"You've never been to London? You don't know your own back yard?" He asked surprised.

"I've only been in England for a year, and I spent most of it in Hogwarts."

"Well, then you couldn't have asked for a better tourguide" He said.

"I don't know" she teased "I've had my fair share of them."

"So I'm not your first chauffeur then?"

"Nope, you are about my eighth, and they have all gone on to bigger and better things than driving me around, so don't give up on yourself yet, John. You will soon move on from me. You'll see" She said and winked at him.

They spent the day going over all the sights in London, muggle and magical alike. John was indeed a good tour guide and provided witty commentary for her. They arrived back right before her father did for dinner.

"Did you have a good day sweetie?" He asked.

"Yes father. John here is a very good ministry worker." She said which made John blush since she had only spent a day with him. And the fact that her father was a minister in the government.

"High praises for only a day, Mr. O'Neill." He told her father.

"I can see why my daughter seemed to take a liking to you. And I think you will find she has a knack for judging character." Riley said.

"Thank you sir, I'll be back tomorrow at 10 am again, Miss O'Neill." John said and quickly left before he was embarrassed anymore.

"Let me guess, dear, another ministry worker who you think deserves to be promoted?" he asked.

"He is a good man. Funny but also humble. He still insists on calling me Miss O'Neill even though I told him countless times to call me Emma."

"You are a good people person Emma, you know I trust your judgement" Her father said and they went to dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week Emma spent the days with John touring England and her evenings with her father. John, after the second day, found he couldn't call Emma "Miss O'Neill" any more. He couldn't believe and would often forget that she was only 12; she acted very world-weary for a 12 year old.

John decided to test Mr. O'Neill's word on his daughter. "That woman over there," He said pointing next to the crosswalk. Emma saw she was carrying a bag of groceries. "What is she like?" John asked.

Emma laughed. She knew that John thought she was making it all up and had started a game of it. He would never know that she was telling the truth.

"A mother of two, expecting her third child and not sure if she should paint the bathroom yellow or blue," Emma said. "Although, I would have to vote blue. Something about a yellow bathroom is disturbing," Emma added.

"And that man over there?" He asked. She saw an old man sitting on a park bench as they drove by.

Emma sighed. "He just lost his grandchild to a car accident a month ago and is having difficulty accepting it and he is unsure of how to help his daughter with the loss," Emma said saddly. She quickly turned not wanting to see the person who was emanating such pain.

John looked at her in the rearview mirror. He couldn't decide why someone would make up something so sad. _Maybe, just maybe . . ._But he didn't finish the thought. "I tire of this game," Emma called from the backseat.

Emma knew he was starting doubt if it was a game or not, but she was just happy that he didn't hate his job anymore. She didn't want him to hate his job and feel like he was carting a child around. John was helping Emma from being completely bored during the summer. She had no letters from anyone, mainly because the only friend she had was Draco, and they had an odd friendship. One no one could know about, so writing and visiting was out of the question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second half of the summer was incredibly dull because John had moved up in the Ministry towards the end of July. He still remained her chauffeur, but only two days a week. The rest of the week he was working in the ministry in the foreign affairs department for her father. She was happy for him, and knew that she had helped another deserving person get in the ministry.

_Heaven knows we need as many good and competent people in the Ministry with Fudge running it._ Emma thought. She knew her father and Dumbledore, and all other sensible people, didn't care for Fudge. He was an imbecile.

One day towards the end of July, she had John drive her to Diagon Alley, because she wanted to get something for Harry. She knew that he was staying with Muggles, and that he was probably hating it. She knew what Lily always said about her sister and Vernon. She got him some more Quidditch stuff and chocolate frogs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One night Emma's father came home a little late. "I have some news that might interest you," He said.

She could tell he was interested in telling her to see her reaction, so she decided to learn about it the old fashion way-listening.

"Harry received a warning from the ministry for underage magic use. Apparently he had enchanted a cake to float and then dumped it on some poor muggle."

"Is he going to be in trouble?" She asked worriedly

"No, he just received a warning is all. I understand that not even the muggles saw him use any magic so no one was needed to modify their memories."

"That is absurd. Harry wouldn't do something like that." Emma said.

"If he is anything like his father he is inclined to a little rule breaking" Riley said.

"Bending school rules is something different than breaking the law. Harry might break school rules, but he wouldn't break the law, da" Emma said.

"I am inclined to agree with you, but as you know, Harry is the only wizarding person within miles of Privet Drive, there would be no other person there to do the magic." Riley explained.

"I know that, but something must of happened." Emma said.

"I think it is time for dinner" Riley said.

The rest of the night was spent comfortably between the two. Neither brought up Harry again. Emma knew talking to much about Harry would bring back bad memories for both of them. The more they talked about Harry, they would think about James and Lily, and then that would lead them to think about her mother. Emma didn't want her father to think about her more than he already did. _I know better than anyone what it is like **not** to be able to get someone **out of your head**. _She thought bitterly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and her father were in Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies. Emma's father had taken the day off work to take her shopping. Emma was happy over this because she and her father didn't' spend much one-on-one time together when she was growing up, and even since coming back to England he never had a lot of time. Emma always had a sense of him trying to avoid her now that she was the same age her mother was when they met.

After getting new robes and a new broom, she and her father went to the Flourish and Blotts to get her new books. She realized when she got her list of school supplies that Lockheart would be teaching the class and sighed. Emma never liked Lockhart even though she had read most of his books. Something didn't seem right about him. _Too cocky-even in his pictures he seems too in love with himself _Emma thought. _It is sad when you can tell someone is a narcissus through their photos. __I think I am the only female in the entire wizard population that doesn't fancy him._

They arrived at the bookstore and Emma could the excitement of everyone waiting to get his autograph crushed upon Emma, almost suffocating her. While looking around, she noticed all the Weasley's were there, and that Harry was there with them. _Ginny comes to Hogwarts this year. All the Weasley children will be going to school now_ Emma thought and noticed that Molly was buried under 5 whole sets of books for all her children.

_Oh dear, how does she carry all of those? and they areexpensive. Not to mention Arthur didn't get that raise at the ministry because Fudge doesn't trust muggle lovers and Dumbledore sympathizers. _Emma thought. She decided to do something to help the Weasleys. She found the manager which wasn't to hard-he was close to the front of the line of autograph fanatics.

"Excuse me, sir," Emma said.

"Not now, miss, if you want an autograph you will have to wait in line like everyone else." he said.

Knowing she had to get his attention, she decided to say something shocking. "Who wants that blustering idiots autograph?" THAT got his attention. "No, I have to speak to you about books." Emma said mentally rolling her eyes. _Who'd of thought someone would want totalk about books in a bookstore_ she thought sarcastically.

"What can I help yo with, miss? Do you have your list of needed books?" He asked. Working autograph lines certainly made him cranky.

"Yes, sir. See that woman in line? The red head with the exceptionally large stack of books?" Emma pointed and the man nodded. "I was hoping when she came to pay for them, you could tell her she has received a discount because of the enormous quantity of Lockhart books or something. . . ."

"I can't just go and give every person in the store discounts on a whim, miss." He said.

"I am not asking you to. I am asking you to _tell_ her she has a discount, make her believe it. You can send the difference to Gringotts under the account of Emma O'Neill."

"O'Neill, O'Neill, that name sounds familiar."

"My father works for the ministry"

That seemed to appease him. "Well then, since I trust you for it, I shall do that. Besides, it shall be my one good deed for the day." He said with a smile, happy at the thought.

Emma refrained from rolling her eyes. _ONE good deed for the day? IF he wanted to do a good deed, he should give her the discount! _Emma thought. Instead, she smiled, expressed her thanks, and gave a few galleons for his trouble.

As Emma turned to leave, he shot past her because of a fight that had broken out at the front of the store. Emma also noticed her father heading there so Emma looked to see who it was. She was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley in a fight, of all people!

Her father broke the fight up right before Hagrid arrived.

"O'Neill, you always were on the peacekeeping side, weren't you? But I suppose that is not as bad as blood traitors like Weasley here." Lucius said.

"You seem to have forgotten much in the last few years, Malfoy. And blood use to be so important to you, but never mind that. Since when does a Malfoy fight in public? Seems to much like brutish muggle behavior to me." Riley said. Their banter seemed unnaturally calm to everyone.

Emma and Draco just exchanged looks at each other while they watched the exchange between their fathers. Even the Weasley children were surprised by the whole ordeal. First the fight, and now the fact that Emma's father was exchanging words with Malfoy.

Lucius and Arthur exchange a few more snide remarks before Lucius called for Draco to leave with him. As he was leaving he turned to Riley and said "I don't forget, O'Neill, even what others may be trying to hide."

Harry was too caught up in the whole fight, and the arrival of Molly, to catch on that there was more meaning behind those last words. He did, however, catch a look that was shared between Draco and Emma, but didn't think anything of it.

Draco, however, had spent his whole life around people saying things with hidden meaning, caught the exchange between their fathers and knew there was something else being said. He was determined to find out what.

"Arthur Weasley! What on earth have you been doing? Common fighting? And in public too! And in front of your own children! What must the Grangers think about the Wizarding world now after watching how adults behave?" Molly yelled.

"Molly, I am sure that the Grangers have seen fighting before now, and it should not affect their ideas about this place. It is common in the Muggle world too, from my experience." Riley explained.

"O'Neill! My, it has been a long time. And this is . . . Emma?"She gasped and practically dropped all 15 Lockheart books. "You have . . .grown my dear." She said, stumbling through her words. "You both most come to supper some time at the Burrow. It has been entirely to long." Molly said.

"Perhaps some other time, Molly, when you are not already busy with company." Riley said. "Emma and I still have some shopping to do."

While the adults were talking, Percy came up to Emma. "I know what it is you did." he said slightly angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Emma said in faked innocence.

"We Weasley's do not like Charity, Emma."

She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, Percy. I did not honestly intend to hurt your feelings. I was just trying to help your mother. I didn't want any of you to find out."

"I know. Why? I'm the only one who talks to you. You don't really talk with the rest of my family-you haven't even met half of them" Percy said.

"I know perfectly well that they don't talk to me unless they need a friendly ear to listen to. I am sorry for hurting your pride. I knew you would not accept my help, even as a gift. Please don't tell your mother" She asked.

"No, it would make her feel angry, and make my father feel awkarard around your father. Don't do anything like that again, though" He said.

"I'll see you around the ministry, then Riley." They heard Arthur Weasley say and knew their parents were done talking. "I'll see at school then, Emma" Percy said. "Goodbye Percy" She said.

"Sure Arthur. It was a pleasure, Molly. Come on, Emma." Riley and Emma left to finish their shopping.

After they had left, Harry asked if they knew Emma and her family. "Use to, my dear. A long time ago, before your parents were killed. Her father took a job in the ministry as ambassador and has moved about so much, he hasn't been in England for years." Molly said.

"I see him at work sometimes, but not to often. He works on a different floor so our paths would hardly cross as it is, but he still travels a lot so he is not at the ministry too often now." Arthur said.

"Why did he decide to move after my parents were killed?" Harry asked, puzzled since it was a time of happiness and peace in the wizarding community. But by this time Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had started talking with the Grangers and had not heard the question.

"They said Mr. O'Neill moved _before_ your parents died, Harry," Hermione pointed out.

Emma and her father had spent the rest of the afternoon without any more excitement. After shopping, they had ice-cream and he had taken her to a shop in muggle london for some clothes. Then they went back home.

The day was important to Emma, not only because she had spent it with her dad, but also because it was a turning point for him as well. He had spent the past eleven years trying to hide

Emma from the Wizarding world, allowing them to believe she had died that night. Nobody knew or questioned who she was. Today was the first day she could remember where her father had even hinted to someone-and Lucius Malfoy of all people!- who she was and that she was alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma, all in all, had an incredibly boring summer. Diagon Alley was the most exciting thing that had happen to her during the summer. She would occasionally take day trips to Ireland, and sites around London but she had no friends to visit and no friends to visit her.

Emma was looking forward to Hogwarts and at the same time dreaded it. She didn't look forward to the emotional turmoil of teenagers, but since that was a fact of life, she knew she couldn't avoid it. She was looking forward to keeping her time busy and seeing Harry and Draco and Cedric again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Well, the summer chapter is over! Hope it wasn't lo long. Next chapter is a return to hogwarts (but not as long, I think).

_Lady Aphadriel_


	2. Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Only Emma and Pippin are mine!

**A/N:** Sorry so long for the update! My account wouldn't let me upload the chapter for ages! Review too! (sorry if there are mistakes-I only have 1 minute to post this!)

Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts

Hogwarts express was crowded like it always was. This time she didn't have to be there early. Unfortunately, that meant she didn't have any chance of talking to Draco before hand.

She got on board and found a compartment with some of the Irish kids. When the train took off, she felt something was amiss and went for a walk down the hall. When she reached the end of the train, she realized neither Harry nor Ron was onboard. _Oh, I hope they don't do something stupid_ Emma thought.

On the way back, Emma ran into Ginny. She knew Ginny was the last of the Weasleys and that she was a first year.

"Hi Ginny. How are you?"

"Do I know you?" She asked

"Oh, sorry. I am Emma O'Neill. I'm in Gryffindor with your brothers, Harry, and Hermione."

"Oh, Hi. I remember you from Diagon Alley. I was actually looking for my brother Ron, but he doesn't seem to be on the train!"

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I'm sure they will make it, though."

"Its not that that worries me but the fact that they will probably do something stupid is what I am worried about" Ginny said.

Emma grinned. "I thought the same thing. I saw Hermione back there if you wanted a familiar face to sit with, and don't listen to what anyone tells you about the sorting. It is nothing dangerous or horrid." Emma said.

Ginny grinned (she had worried about this). "Thanks. Hope to see you in Gryfindor!" she said and went off in search of Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma took a seat at the Gryfindor table towards the back (closer to the double doors) and sat through the hats song.

_Every single song I have ever heard from the hat has always been about unity. _Emma thought.

Emma had been waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive, but they hadn't. Rumor was running around the school that they flew a car into the whomping Willow. _Crazy. Why on earth would they do something like that? Even if they missed the train, they could have had Mr. And Mrs. Weasley apparate them to Hogsmeade! _Emma thought.

Finally, it was Ginny's turn to be sorted. _At least she's not nervous like Ron was last year. _The sorting hat yelled Gryffindor! And she could see the twins and Percy cheering like mad.

After the feast she headed back to the common room. On her way, Hermione literally bumped into her. "Sorry Emma! I'm looking for Harry and Ron-they didn't come to the feast."

"I noticed. Don't worry, I'm sure there fine" Emma said.

"Oh, I am more concerned if they really did fly the car to school. What could they have been thinking! They don't know the first thing about cars! Especially Ron!" Hermione complained.

"I'm sure McGonnagal already has lectured them on it." Emma said.

"Oh, I hope so. I'll see you tonight, then" Hermione said and walked off.

When Harry and Ron entered the common room, the whole place erupted into applause. The twins and Lee Jordan seemed thrilled to think their brother and Harry had the guts to pull of such a wonderful prank. Emma noticed Ron didn't feel the need to correct them.

Emma went to bed that night, and heard the other girls talking and catching up. They all seemed interested in what each other did for the summer, even what Hermione did in the Muggle world, but no one thought to ask Emma about her summer. She fell asleep deciding she should just accept things don't change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first day of classes were boring like usual. Emma was the only person not to be upset at having classes with slytherins. She noticed that Ginny kept to herself and seemed to be withdrawn.

Emma was happy to be partnered with Neville in Herbology. She knew he loved the subject and had a natural talent for it. Her and Neville got along really well, too, ever since she helped him learn to fly last year.

After lunch Emma stopped by her dorm to grab her Lockhart books, and saw Ginny in the common room, writing in something between classes.

_Homework already? Is she like Hermione? No, she has a diary. Good, at least she can keep her thoughts down, something that wont judge her._ Emma thought as she rushed off.

DADA was something Emma was curious about. After the fiasco with Quirrell, she hoped this year they might have a new teacher who was not evil-even if they did have Lockhart.

"Let me introduce you to your New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, me." Lockhart said pompously as he entered the room. Emma along with the boys rolled their eyes. She noticed that Draco was watching her, and she could sense his relief that she didn't love him like all the other females at Hogwarts.

_How on earth did he become our teacher?Lockhart is such a pompous fraud. _Emma wondered. Emma had run into Lockhart a few times before class. She could sense he was highly arrogant, but she also detected him trying to keep his lies straight. _Great. We went from a supporter of Voldemort to a narscistic fraud who probably can't even perform the simplest of spells. _

Lockhart handed out the short quiz to test how much they learned about him and Emma rolled her eyes. She was torn between answering the questions with the answers she knew Lockhart was looking for, the lies in his books, and what she learned to be the truth to be (after a little digging). She finally decided to have a little fun on the last question

**#54: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's Secret Ambition?**

Not to get caught and have the wizarding world know he is a fraud. :)

She noticed when Lockhart was flipping through them, he was a little startled by her answer and quickly shuffled past it, but not before glancing at her. She just gave him a sweet and innocent smile.

Then, the pixie fiasco. She could tell the class was amused that he was introducing Pixies as a dangerous creature. _Maybe dangerous to Lockhart!_ Emma thought. When he released the Pixies, she knew he made a mistake. Emma calmly ducked for cover, and noticed Crabbe and Goyle acting like the body guards they were suppose to be and trying to ushering Draco out of the classroom. She stupefied a few when she heard Neville give a yell, and saw him lifted up. _Poor Neville! _

Still under her desk, she saw Lockhart leave the room sans wand (thanks to the pixies). _Hmm, even pixies can tell he is a helpless twit! I think I like Pixies now._ Even the portrait versions of Lockhart were fleeing! Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. Emma kept stupefying the pixies that came close enough, and then hermione froze all of them.

Emma got up and levitated Neville down from the chandelier. "You okay Neville?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why does everything seem to happen to me?" He asked.

"Luck of the draw, I guess." She said lightheartedly. She heard Hermione say something about Lockhart wanting to give them practical work and rolled her eyes. She headed to the library to find a good book to read that night after dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first week was relatively slow paced for Emma. She was highly entertained by Harry trying to avoid both Colin Creevy and Lockhart. She had no quidditch practice yet (the reserve players didn't practice at the same time since there was only a few of them-Oliver just had a mini practice for them when he wasn't busy drilling the other main players) and the Irish Society only met one afternoon a week. The rest of the afternoons she spent reading since she was done fairly quickly with her homework.

On Saturday night Emma snuck out of her dormitory (by use of her mother's cloak) to go for a fly after the rest of the castle was quiet. She flew far enough away from the castle that so that no one could look out and see her without squinting. After enjoying the wind in her face she slowed down and just hovered to look at the moon over the lake.

"Hello Draco" She said as he came up to her.

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" He asked.

"We have't talked since the end of last year and that is all you can say? Not even a proper hello. Anyways, no. Why? Are you?" She asked.

"Ha ha. I didn't see you as the sneaking out type is all." He said.

"I'm full of surprises." She said.

"It would seem so."

For awhile they were quiet. They both just leaned forward on their brooms, relaxed, staring at the scene before them "What is bugging you Draco?" She asked finally.

"Just something the mudblood Granger said early today."

"Don't call her that-don't use that word in front of me. And I heard about today." Emma said remembering the quidditch confrontation that left Ron throwing up slugs. "What did she say that your still thinking about?"

"She said the same thing I am sure the whole team is thinking. That I got in because Dad bought everyone new brooms." Draco sighed.

"Did you even try out?" She asked.

"Sorta. I mean, Flint saw me fly, and I probably would have been the reserve seeker. But then he tells me he is putting me as seeker and benching the other guy. Not that I pity him-bloke couldn't see the snitch in a rain storm!" He said remebreing a quidditch game last year where slythering lost because Adrian didn't see it in the rain. "But I think the brooms were what got me the spot."

"Do you care how you got your spot? Or just that people are talking about you?" Emma asked.

"Don't know. . . Both I guess." He said

"Then you will just have to prove to everyone that you are a Quidditch player and not just an exchange for brand new brooms." Emma said. "I've seen you fly. After a game or two and no body will be able to say you bought your way in."

Draco just looked at her and then looked back over the lake. "So what are you doing here then?"

"Same as you-clearing my head. Flying lets me do that . . .keep, um, _things_ where they belong." She said.

Draco just stared at her not sure what she meant by that. The next five minutes were spent in comfortable silence. Finally, Emma could sense something itching at Draco's mind and couldn't take it any longer.

"If you want to ask me something Draco, just ask it."

For some reason, this didn't surprise Draco. Emma always seemed to know not only when to ask questions but what questions to ask. "Remember when we were in Diagon Alley,

our fathers?" She nodded. "There conversation has just stuck in my head is all." There was a pause before he decided what to ask.

"My father said your father was hiding something. Well, had been trying to hide something. What? What could your father have to hide?" He asked.

Draco looked at her, but she just kept looking at the moon over the lake.

After a pause, she finally said, "Me."


	3. Your Related to who?

**Disclaimer:** Only Emma and Pippin are mine!

**A/N:** Review! I'll update faster if I can get at least 3 reviews.

_recap: "What could your father have to hide?" Draco asked. _

_After a pause, Emma finally said, "me."_

Chapter 3: Your Related to Who?

This was definitely not the answer Draco was expecting, but the Malfoy pride wouldn't let him show his shock. That didn't matter, though, because Emma could sense it.

"Shocking. Why hide his daughter?" she said with a smirk that would makeeven aMalfoy proud as she turned to look at him. "It is a long, complicated, and sad story. Not a lot of people know. I know Dumbledore knows some of it, but not all. Not even my own father knows the whole story." She said.

"If he is hiding you, how could he not know the whole story, and if he is hiding you why are you at Hogwarts? Isn't it a little out in the open in the wizarding world."

"Like I said, it is a long story"

"What happen to not lying to me?" Draco asked.

"I'm not. I'm avoiding the question." She said with another smirk. Now Draco knew what it was like when he smirked at people. He decided he liked the annoyance factor so long as no one was doing it to him.

"There is a lot that comes with the answer to that question. I just don't think you want to know that much about my past." She said.

"If I wasn't interested I wouldn't have asked. Besides, Malfoys are suppose to get what they want and without asking. Look at what you are making me do!"

"I'll tell you a little bit, anyways. Yes, my father was hiding me from the wizarding world. Most people completely forget he had a daughter. They all think I am dead." Emma said bitterly. "He decided to hide me because of what happened to my mother. She was killed during the first war"

"Who killed her?" But he had a feeling on the answer. If it was during the first war than it was probably a death eater, and Draco silently hoped it wasn't his father.

"Voldemort. Her death was meant to be a message."

"I thought you were a pure blood." He said.

"I am. Her message wasn't directed towards muggle borns." there was a pause before Emma continued, "look, I am not good at dealing with how people deal with this, my mother and all, and _believe me_, I know it is really going to rub you the wrong way, so after I tell you, I am going to leave. I'm sorry-emotions are my weakness. If you want to find out the rest of my story you'll understand why." Draco nodded to show he understood she would bail after telling him.

"My mother was killed to send a message to her cousin. She was a Potter." and with that Emma flew off back towards the Gryffindor tower knowing Draco wouldn't fly towards the Gryffindor part of the castle.

Draco was shocked. Emma, the only person who didn't judge him by his last name, the only person who he could consider being a friend (one that _he_ chose), was related to his worst enemy. _Of course, everything always comes back to Potter_ He thought bitterly. _First the scarhead gets the devotion of the entire wizarding world, and now he has Emma. . . and he doesn't even realize it_ Draco realized.

Emma could handle a lot she told herself. Handling emotions, turmoil, her gifts- it came with her whole being. The one thing she didn't particularly like was when emotions were directed towards her. That is why most of the time she was okay with being invisible (even if it got lonely). Knowing that Draco would probably hate her now that he knew she was related to Harry (she could sense he was not handling it when she left) was upsetting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Draco got back to his dorm he found an owl with a note addressed to him. He recognized the owl as the one that Emma used. Luckily the owl was quiet and none of the other boys woke up-although Draco doubted Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't wake up for anything except someone yelling "Explosion in the Kitchen-Food & candy everywhere!"

Draco grabbed the note and the owl took off. _Guess not expecting a reply, huh, you ruddy bird._ Draco thought.

He opened the letter and read it in his bed using 'Lumos' after drawing the curtains closed.

Draco-don't tell anyone what I told you, or what you suspect -I know you suspected something or else you wouldn't have asked in the first place. If you do you will force me to make you forget you ever met me in the first place.

Emma

Make me forget I ever met her? How? Why since I ever met her and not just the talk? These thoughts swarmed through Draco's head. He decided to just put them off until tomorrow so he could get some sleep. Luckily it was Sunday so it would be okay if he slept in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Draco went to breakfast at the Great hall, he didn't see Emma. He figured it might be because he was late and she might have gone earlier or was even still sleeping. When she didn't come to lunch he was starting to get concerned that she was avoiding him.

His suspicion was confirmed when she didn't come to dinner either.

He decided to go for a fly that night again. Partially to clear his head (he still didn't accept that Emma was related to his worst enemy) but also partially because he was hoping she would be out again.

He flew across the grounds for about an hour, but never saw her. Finally he gave up and went back since they had class the next day. He was more determined than ever to have another conversation with her and get a few more answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Draco was flying, Emma was in Dumbledore's office. She had received a note from the headmaster saying he wished to speak with her that evening.

"Good Evening, Miss O'Neill. Chocolate?" He offered with a grin.

Emma took one of the chocolate candies he offered.

"Now, I am sure you must be curious as to why I asked to speak with you."

"Not really sir, but I will let you explain," Emma said. Dumbledore peered at her over his half moon spectacles, and then leant back against his chair.

"I confess, Emma, that I have been curious over you since I came to your house that night your mother was killed and I sensed within you something peculiar. I assume you know I am a leglimens?" Dumbledore asked and Emma nodded.

"Among other things," Emma said with a grin.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed. I imagine you know a great deal. That is what I am hoping to talk to you about. I am concerned about your welfare."

There was a pause as Emma ate some more chocolate and Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Professor," Emma said after awhile. "I appreciate your concern, and your curiosity is quite entertaining, I must admit, but your concern and precautions are unnecessary. I do not need occlumency lessons with you or professor Snape," Emma said.

Dumbledore didn't try to hide his surprise at this. "How is it you know I was referring to Professor Snape?"

"First off, you were thinking it, but also, Snape was in your office right before I was and it was a discussion over teaching a student occlumency. I thank you that you did not mention me by name," Emma said.

Emma saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he watched her. "Indeed." Emma waited patiently for him to ask his next question. "So occlumency lessons are unnecessary then." Emma knew it wasn't really a question, but a statement and nodded. "Am I right in assuming that you are an empath as well?"

Emma nodded. "Is that going to be a problem, sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "You know we have allowed werewolves and such into our halls, Emma. Why would an empath be a problem?"

Emma smiled and gave her thanks as she walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately, Draco decided, Emma was intent on avoiding him. She seemed to know he was trying to talk to her. She also seemed to know where he was at all times so it was easy for her to avoid him, but he didn't know where she would be to look for her. He tried the library, and Great Hall, empty classrooms, and even the Kitchens, but had no luck.

Emma did indeed know Draco wanted to talk, but thought it best to avoid the topic of her mother for as long as possible. She knew people didn't react well (usually, people were "Oh my gosh, Emma! I didn't know you were alive!" And that got old, fast), and that nobody would understand her predicament..

A week went by and Draco still had not had a word with Emma. He was getting frustrated. He decided to take a more direct approach. He wrote her a note and went to the owlery. He decided to use a school barn owl because his owl would be noticeable and he didn't want people to know he was writing to Emma-what would his father do?

_Emma-we need to talk. You Cant avoid me forever. Believe me. Draco_

He saw her read the note at breakfast that morning. She scribbled a reply and sent it with the owl who was waiting patiently.

_Draco-same time same place on Saturday. (Always have to have your way, huh?)_

Draco was happy even if he had to wait until Saturday, a few days away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was also concerned about Ginny. She didn't seem to mesh too well in school even though it was the beginning of October. She was always pale and writing in her diary.

Percy seemed concerned that she caught the flu going around and made her take some pepper up potion.

The day after she agreed to meet Draco Percy came up to her in the library.

"Emma, I'm worried" Percy said.

"About Ginny?" She asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I am too." She said.

"I made her take some pepper up. If she gets sick mum will go crazy on me. How can I be minister if I can't even take care of my sister?" He said.

"Your doing it again Percy. How can you make your own family impersonal?" she asked. "Don't let your ambitions get you away from who you are" She warned.

"Sorry Emma. I am worried about her though." He said.

"I know. Maybe you should try hanging out with her more. You are her brother. She doesn't know anyone and spends a lot of time writing in her diary" _and chasing after Harry. _Emma added to herself.

"Can you talk to her, you always do well with others" he asked

_Tell me about it _she thought. "Sure. I'll try" She said, which made Percy feel a little more relieved.

As he got up, he remembered something and turned around. "The password will change at the beginning of the month. It will be 'lavender oil'" he said. She knew he meant the prefects bathroom. Ever since he told her the first time he always told her when it changed.

"Thanks Percy." she said with a small grin as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Emma came back from the library and decided to take a long bath since nobody else would be in the prefects bathroom just yet. As she came in the portrait hall she saw Ginny sitting at a table and writing. She decided to do something right then and there.

She walked up to the table and saw Ginny put the diary in her bag.

"Hey Ginny. How's it going?" She asked.

"Okay, I guess."

Emma had the sense she interrupted something so she tried a different approach. "Has Snape threatened to hex anyone yet?" She asked. THAT got Ginny's attention.

"Net yet, but he did make a first year Hufflepuff girl cry. I heard when she accidently added powdered _blow_fish instead of powdered _horn_fish" Ginny said with a small smile.

Emma laughed. "Neville did the same thing last year. Only, he also somehow forget to stir it counterclockwise and the whole place reeked like dead goldfish. Neville is so afraid of Snape after that" Emma said.

"Poor Neville Snape is, well, . . ."

"Snape." Emma said.

"I guess that is the best way of describing him"

"Believe me, after another month you will all have your own adjectives for him. You should hear what some of the students in my class call him!" She said.

Ginny laughed. "I've heard quite a few. He taught all of my brothers"

"Must be hard having all those brothers ahead of you. Especially since they all came here and in the same house too." Emma said. "I wish I had one sibling, and you have 6!"

"You can have one, how about Percy? You guys seem to get along well" Ginny said.

"We do, but you can keep him. I would drive him nuts in a month if we were siblings" Emma said.

"I doubt that." Ginny said. "You couldn't drive anyone nuts, Emma."

"Well, I was going to go out, but if you need to talk and you don't want to talk to your brothers" which made Ginny make a face "you can always talk to me, Ginny. See you at dinner!" Emma said after they had been talking for about half an hour. She could tell that Ginny was not as melancholy. She couldn't tell what it was that was upsetting her. She seemed to be keeping something hidden within herself. Emma didn't like to pry in people-seeing what was on the surface was different than prying into people's minds. Hopefully she would feel comfortable talking to someone.

_Review! More Draco goodiness (and explanations) next chapter. _

_Lady Aphadriel_


	4. Midnight rendevous

Disclaimer: So not mine.

A/N: This one is a shorter, but I'll post the next chapter quickly. Review! Reviews are like Candy

Chapter 4: Midnight Rendevous

That Thursday, like every Thursday, Emma met with the other Irish society members.

"Can you believe it has already been a month?" a girl name Morrigan said.

"And they are already giving a ton of homework. At least Quidditch starts soon" Cedric said as he handed Emma a chocolate frog.

"It should be interesting this year, what with Draco on the Slytherin team and the fact that they all have Nimbus 2001s." Another boy name Sean said.

"Not to mention the fact that Draco and Harry hate each other" Morrigan said.

"Everyone knows about that?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah" Sean said.

"So what are we doing today, Morrigan?" Cedric asked changing the subject.

"I was planning on doing the reel that I have to do for my sister's wedding." Morrigan said.

The rest of the evening for the next two hours the group, which consisted of about 45 students from all houses practiced their dancing and listened to some stories, like they always do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Saturday night Emma snuck out again. This time, though, Draco had beat her.

"Not surprising. Thought I wouldn't come?" She asked

"No, I just wanted to make sure to be here in case you came early" he said.

"Uh-huh, sure" she teased.

"Lets go over there" Draco said and pointed to a spot by the lake. They flew over there and sat on the ground.

A pause, both unsure who should say something first.

"So, you're a Potter" Draco said at last.

"Of all the places to start, yes, I am. My mother, Emily, and James were cousins." Emma said.

"And that is why the Dark Lord killed her" Draco asked.

"Yes, not because she was a blood traitor, or a muggle born, but because she was cousin and extremely close to James. It was about a year before he killed James and Lily, Harry's parents. It was his way of telling them 'I'll get you one day and soon'" Emma said.

"Did he kill her personally?"

"Yeah. She was betrayed and led to him. He didn't go to her house, but he was the one to kill her" Emma said.

"And your dad left England to keep you from all this." Draco figured.

Emma nodded. "He was devastated when my mum died, and decided that the best way to keep me safe was to leave. He never stopped the rumors that I didn't die when my mum did, I think he probably encouraged them."

"Why don't people know now?"

"Harry can't know. Dumbledore won't let me or anyone tell him"

"You seem upset over that"

"Well yeah! My whole life, there are certain people I have wanted to meet really badly, and Harry is at the top of that list." She could see this didn't settle well with him. "I mean, he is

my cousin, and he is a tie to my past, my mom's past. My cousin is the-boy-who-lived, and he doesn't even know I exist, like the rest of the world. To them, it's like I am the-girl-who-died. Just another tragic death-by-Voldemort story."

They sat there for a moment so Draco could process what she said. "My dad is so embedded into the dark side, he doesn't see any differentiation. My mom is like my dad. She believes everything the Dark Lord stood for. I don't think she was a Death Eater though. She is the one who doesn't want me to join. With my dad, it is expected that I follow him. If the Dark Lord was alive now I would be expected to join. I don't think that my mom would want me to, though."

"She seems like she wants to protect you, even from her own beliefs." Emma said.

"In a way, I think so."

Another pause, albeit a comfortable one, as they sat next to each other and looked at the lake. It was awhile before either of them spoke, but finally Draco asked something he was wondering since her explanation. "Why is it you talk as if you know your mother's life personally, when she died when you were an infant?" he asked.

Emma sighed. "That is another story for another time. That is where it gets complicated and no one knows. Not even my dad." she said.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked.

"Honestly? I am afraid. You have already shown more interest in me as a person, Draco, this past week than anyone in the past 12 years. You were the only one to actually befriend me, not just use me for your own therapeutic needs. If you knew how messed up everything was, then you wouldn't keep being my friend. Ask me later." she said.

"Okay. Something else I have been wondering though, not about your mom. How is it you always know what to say, what people are feeling? I mean, that is why everyone comes to you for their therapy, as you said, you have a natural ability around people" he said.

"Actually, it isnt that natural at all. And it is because of the answers I can't give you right now."

To keep everything comfortable, Draco decided they should go for a fly. They got back on their brooms and flew around the grounds before they said goodnight and went to their own rooms.

Draco couldn't help but be curious again. Why and how could she knew her mom? And why does she consider him her only friend? She is the kindest person he knew, she should have a ton of friends. So many puzzles about Emma, but he was determined to figure them out.


	5. First attack

**Disclaimer:** Only Emma and Pippin are mine!

**A/N:** Review! I'll update faster if I can get at least 3 reviews.

_recap: Emma has confessed to Draco that she is related to Harry (they are second cousins) but refuses to tell him more_

Chapter 5: First Attack

Halloween was coming up. Emma loved how the excitement was in the air. It was a good emotion, although tiring at times.

Classes were as dull as usual. Lockhart was slightly entertaining since he was a complete idiot. The annoying part was not only how the females loved him, but how he loved himself. A person can only handle so much pompous arrogance.

Plus, every time he mentioned an achievement of himself-which was at least once a lesson- Emma could see the memory of him learning about it from the real person. This fraud made her so angry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma went to the Halloween feast and sat with Morrigan and Bridget who were also in the Irish Society. She didn't see Ron, Harry, or Hermione come in for the entire feast. She wondered what could keep them since the feast was always such an enjoyable experience. She listened to Morrigan and Brigit talk about their Hogsmeade visit with their boyfriends.

Everyone left the Great Hall and headed down the corridor. Emma was curious why everyone stopped all of a sudden, and why they all felt a sense of curiosity and dread. She pushed her way to the front to find out why. Somone had written on the wall 'the chamber has been open-enemies of the heir beware' and Mrs. Norris was lying on the ground, looking dead

and stuffed. Filch came up and started accusing Harry. The whole crowd watched with anticipation and curiosity. No one seemed to know what happened and were all curious what Harry could have done to Mrs. Norris.

Dumbledore and some other teachers came up, then, and saved Harry from an angry Filch. Lockhart, while spouting out a whole bunch of his theories, offered his classroom.

"Everyone will return to their dormitories. Harry, Ron, Hermione, come with me." Dumbledore said and turned to go towards Lockhart's room. "Emma" he said and turned to glance at her, "please see me tomorrow" he said and led the trio and teachers to Lockhart's office.

Emma turned to go with the crowd, but stayed in the back and eventually fell behind everyone and went back to the crime scene. She knew what it was that Dumbledore wanted her to do.

"What do you think your doing here?" Draco asked. "Why does Dumbledore want to see you?" he asked.

"The same answers I can't give you" Emma said.

"Well, if your done, we should go back. Crabbe and Goyle will notice if I am gone much longer."

"All right. I'm done here." Emma said. Draco just gave her a curious look, and they both left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Emma got back to the common room, everyone was there talking about what happened. And what Harry had to do with it if anything.

Emma noticed Ginny was sitting by herself again, and looked more shaken up than most. Emma found Percy and told him to stop being a bureaucratic git and to look after his sister. Percy went over, but couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong with her. Emma went up to her dorm because the buzz in the air would keep her up for hours if she stayed down there. She

pulled the curtains shut around her bed and placed a silencing charm on them, then turned some music on. Pippin, her orange and gorgeous kneazle, always knowing when she needed extra help, came up on her bed and made himself comfortable.

"Aw, Pippin. I can always count on you, huh?" Emma said. And lied down so Pippin could snuggle on her chest. The other girls, with Hermione last, came in, and all fell asleep after questioning Hermione what she knew-which was nothing, she insisted. They all fell asleep before Emma. It was much longer before she fell asleep. She had to wait for the general buzz in the air to calm down. If she wasn't so exhausted she would have gone flying, but flying when drowsy was not a good idea.

After going through several random muggle and magic songs, she finally fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, after breakfast, McGonnagle came to Emma and led her to the headmaster's office, then went on to her first class. She went up and found him sitting at his desk.

"Good morning, Emma. Chocolate?" he offered.

"No thank you, sir." Emma said.

"I assume you know what it is I wished for you to do?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I can not tell anything. So many people have passed through the hall, I can not tell who wrote the message. I saw Mrs. Norris taking a drink from the pool of water, and after that she became stiff, like how Harry found her."

"You believe it was the water? That overflowed from Myrtle's bathroom" Dumbledore said.

"No sir. I snuck up to the hospital wing to see Mrs. Norris. She seemed to have seen something, but what, I can not tell. She was drinking at the time, she would have seen something in the water."

"And you can not tell what she saw?" Emma shook her head. "Thank you, Emma. You have been very helpful."

Emma didn't feel very helpful. "Thank you sir. Does Snape know why I missed potions?" she asked.

"Yes, I have spoken to Professor Snape and he knows where you have been. He seemed reluctant to exempt you, but I assured him you will do fine even if you miss a class." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you sir," she said and left, after taking a piece of chocolate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week after the attack the school was still abuzz with the event. Most weren't upset over the fact that Mrs. Norris wouldn't be skulking around the school. Everyone was curious what the chamber was, and who opened it.

During History of Magic, everyone was fighting to stay awake as Binns droned on, when Hermione rose her hand. This shocked everyone, especially Binns. No one ever payed enough attention to ask questions!

"Sir, could you tell us about the chamber of secrets?" She asked. Eventually she got him to reluctantly tell the myth of Salazar Slytherin's secret chamber. This was nothing new to some of the students like Emma and Draco who knew about the history of Slytherin.

Emma went to lunch and noticed Ginny seemed really upset over the whole cat issue. She heard Ron say something about it being she was a great cat lover, but Emma couldn't see why that would make her withdrawn. Emma was a cat lover too! After classes she went up to the common room and found Ginny once again sitting by herself in the corner of the common room.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey Emma."

"Whatcha doing?" Emma asked

."Not much."

"You ok? You seem a little remote after the incident with Mrs. Norris. Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked.

Emma could sense her struggling over this, like she wanted to talk about it, but ultimately decided against it. "No, thanks." Ginny said, and gathered her books and went up to her dorm.

Emma knew something was wrong with Ginny but was frustrated that she wouldn't talk about it. _She was so close, too. Why won't she talk to anyone? Hmm . . ._ Emma thought.

Just then Percy came in clearly upset over something. He took a seat by the fire and took out some parchment to do homework. "What's wrong with you?" Emma asked. _It's like Weird Weasley Wednesday or something_ Emma thought.

"Believe it or not, I just found Ron coming out of a girls bathroom. And if that wasn't bad enough, all 3 of them were back at the crime scene! How does that look!" Percy complained.

"So you think that they had something to do with it." Emma said.

"No. Of course not. He's my brother. Its just how does it look? I know people are a little suspicious of Harry, and I don't want my brother to get in trouble or talked about." He said.

"Is that what you told them, or did you act like a pompous git?" she asked.

Percy sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Ok, so I acted like a pompous git." he said. "I just know they are going to do something."

"Well, doing something doesn't mean doing something _wrong_. You just have to have faith in your brother, and in his choice of friends. It wouldn't hurt to show that you have confidence in him, the twins too, probably." Emma said.

"The twins. Don't get me started on them. Did you see them trying to feed a firecracker to that fire salamander?" he said. "I swear, they invent things just to annoy me."

Emma laughed. "I'm sure they do it for other reasons too. Don't think so highly of yourself."

"I hear quidditch is going good." He said.

"Yup. The best thing about being on the reserve team is I don't have to go to all the team practices, so we don't practice in the rain as much. I heard George complaining about how he hasn't been properly dry since school began." She said.

"Believe me, they have said worse."

"Whose said worse about what?" Oliver asked coming up to them.

"That you are an overbearing dominating captain" Percy said.

"Is it my fault that I want to win the quidditch cup?" He said.

"No, but you miss a lot of what happens right in front of you." Emma said.

"You always say that-what am I missing?" Oliver asked.

"Oh no, I have much to much fun watching. If I told you, he or she (and Emma put a slight emphasis on she) might hurt me. Why spoil my fun?" She teased.

Oliver totally missed the subtle emphasis on 'she'. Percy, however, had caught it and rolled his eyes. "You really can be oblivious huh?" he said.

"Oblivious to _what?" _He asked. "Honestly, just a little clue?"

"Little? It would have to be an elephant and trample you in order for you to get it," Percy said.

Emma laughed and said goodbye to them and went upstairs to grab a book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday night Emma went out for a fly again. The nerves of the school and the excitement for the first quidditch game made her want to get out for a bit.

After flying for a bit, she wasn't surprised to meet Draco. "Why do I have the impression your following me?" She teased.

"So what if I am?" he drawled.

They both flew around for a bit, and then paused back by the oak tree by the lake that they liked to talk by.

"I know your thinking about the game. You want to talk about it?" Emma asked.

"My first game and it's against Potter. It would be great if I kick his a tomorrow." Draco said.

"You think that is the only way to prove yourself? By beating Harry?" Emma asked.

"Well, winning my first game would definitely help. The fact it would be against Potter is just a bonus." He said.

"And if you loose?"

"Aren't you the optimist." He said.

"I'm just saying. Your turning the game into a personal match between you and Harry."

"So what if I am? I can finally beat him at something. It's wrong that I want to beat Harry?" He said.

"Why is it so important to you to 'beat Harry' as you put it? Being competitive is one thing. Oliver is competitive. Personal grudge matches are another thing." Emma said.

"You just don't want to root against Saint Potter. That's why you'll be cheering him on. You like three-quarters of the school will be cheering on your cousin."

She caught the snappy tone as he said the last word as if it was poison. "Does that make you hate him more knowing he is my cousin?" She asked.

That made Draco think. In a way, he hated Harry for it. He wasn't going to admit it, though.

"That's okay-don't admit it." Emma said with a smile. After a pause, she grabbed her broom. "If you can't get over the grudge match, you won't enjoy the game. If it is best I can make you forget all this-me and Harry, I mean." She mounted her broom and took off. As she left Draco heard her say "good luck tomorrow, Draco."

This gave him something else to think about besides the game. _What does she mean make me forget all this? Her? _Draco wondered. He was happy she wished him luck.

As he got on his broom to return to his dorm, he realized Emma managed to avoid letting him ask her questions, one of the reasons he wanted to meet up with her. _I will find out, Emma. I will figure you out_.


	6. the plot thickens

Disclaimer: So not mine.

A/N: Oddly enough, I just updated both of my stories, and they are exactly the same wordcount. Hmm . . . .

Chapter 6: The Plot Thickens

The next morning the buzz was in the air for the upcoming quidditch game. Everyone wanted to see the rivalry between Gryfindor and Slytherin. And the fact that the entire Slytherin team had brand new brooms made it even more interesting.

Emma was rooting for Gryffindor, of course! Not only because she was in Gryffindor and related to Harry, but also for the practical reason she was surrounded by Gryffindors and they wouldn't appreciate her rooting for Draco as he flew out.

Draco saw Emma sitting the stands, and as he flew around he made sure to fly by her seat. While smirking at the Gryffindors, he noticed Emma gave him an encouraging smile, and was also wearing the earrings he bought her last Christmas. This caught him by surprise, but made him grin.

Unfortunately, the game went down hill from there. Emma and afew others (Hermione, Ron, Neville, Hagrid) noticed a rogue bludger attacking Harry. The twins ended up forming a human shield around Harry to keep the bludger from killing him. After a time-out, they all watch Harry trying to avoid it doing some weird flying tactics.

Draco would say the game went downhill when Harry managed to catch the snitch, even with a broken arm. The fact that the snitch was "practically on his head" as Flint yelled at him, didn't help his ego much.

Emma could sense Draco's disappointment. She had wished he wouldn't turn the game into a personal match between him and Harry. That made losing even more upsetting. Emma watched as people ushered Harry to the hospital wing. Something didn't look right with his arm (reminded Emma of Gumby). Emma decided to be patient and wait knowing that whatever happened to Harry would become the talk of the tower, so she went up to the common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night everything was abuzz again because of Harry's spectacular save and the whole arm fiasco. Emma thought it absurd that Hermione and a lot of other girls still thought Lockhart brilliant, even after what he did to Harry's arm.

Emma went for a fly that night. This time, not because she need to escape, but she had a feeling Draco needed it. She came upon him at the oak tree. (A/N: I think in the books it is suppose to be a beech tree, but I like oak) :)

"I didn't think you would come." He said as she landed.

"You doubted me? What are friends for?" she said.

"Don't tell me, you're going to say 'I told you so'" he said.

"Like I am that type of person. At least you don't have Lockhart trying to be your medi-witch." Emma said.

Draco snorted. "What an idiot. Even Pansy gets caught up in Lockhart. Honestly, what do they see in him? More importantly," he said turning to look at her, "why is it you don't fancy him like all the other girls? Only the professors and most of the male population dislike him" He asked.

"He's a fraud." Emma said and shrugged. "Probably can't even turn a match into a needle."

"How do you know he is a fraud?" He asked.

"Ah, once again, an answer I don't want to give yet." Emma said.

"When will you tell me more?" He asked.

"What is it exactly you want to know? You wanted to know about my mom, and why I was in hiding, and I told you." Emma said.

"Yeah, but not the whole story. I want to know you. Why you always seem to be everywhere, and saying the right thing at the right moment, and giving people a shoulder to cry on, and then becoming invisible again. How is it you know how to say the right things, be charming to everyone, and not be the most popular girl in school?" He asked.

"What can I say? It's part of my charm" she said sarcastically. "People remember me when they needed someone to talk to or comfort them, and then I am just as easily forgotten." Emma said.

"You're avoiding the question." He said pointedly.

Emma smirked. "Yeah, I know. But it got your mind off the quidditch match, didn't it." she said with an easy grin.

Draco realized this and was shocked to realize she had done it again. "That is what I mean, you always manage to . . . help people emotionally I guess." He said.

"And you have no clue as to why." Emma said. "People are drawn to me, what can I say."

"I'm not in the mood for mind games, Emma." Draco said. This made Emma laugh hysterically.

"If only you knew what you just said!" Emma said as she watched Draco get upset over her laughter and confused. She couldn't stop laughing. "Ask me one question, and I will answer it honestly and tell you as much as I think is the best." she said.

Draco thought for a moment. He didn't want to be hasty about his question. Finally, he picked one that he was wondering about for awhile. "Why is it you know so much detail about your mother's life and death? You said once your father doesn't like to talk about her and hardly ever does. Even if he did, he wouldn't know the details of her death. No one does. How is it you seem to know her so intimately?" he asked.

This made Emma frown. "This would be the question you would ask. It is difficult to explain. . ."

"You said you would be honest and give me an answer." Draco reminded.

"I know-I am always honest with you. It's just, the answer is basically everything I am hiding from people." Emma said with a sigh. She stared out over the lake and ran her hand threw her blond hair.

"I know my mother very well even if I was only three months old when she died. In fact, I know my mother better than anyone. The only person who would know her better would be herself." Emma started. Draco waited for her to continue, he didn't want to push her in case she decided not to say anymore.

"How is that possible, you are wondering" Emma said picking up his thoughts. "It is because I am my mother, in a way." This surprised Draco. This was not one of the things he imagined in the past weeks while pondering this.

"It is because of this that I have these other, _abilities,_ that you are wondering about." Emma finished.

Draco just stared at her. "And? What do you mean you are your mother?" He said.

"Maybe we should talk later. It's late," Emma said.

"Why are you afraid of telling me?" Draco asked.

"I have never told anyone before. It's harder than I ever thought it would be." she admitted. "You'll lock me up in St. Mungos."

"Well, I am not going to stop bugging you until you tell me-and don't even threaten 'to make me forget', whatever that means." Draco said.

"You will understand what that means one day. For now, it is _really_ late, and Pippin gets mad if I come back more ragged than when I left." Emma said.

"Now you are using your cat as an excuse." Draco drawled.

"Pippin, as a matter of fact, is my kneazle. He is my familiar, and understands my problems better than anyone. He is what helps me the most." Emma said.

"That's why he was with you in class last year" draco said remembering.

"Yes."

"Doesn't it get hard with only a cat knowing your problems?" draco asked.

"Sometimes, but I am not telling you anymore tonight. Later" Emma said and stood up. Draco handed her her broom and they flew back.

Draco realized that Emma managed to keep his mind off of the quidditch match and his bruised ego-even if it came at the expense of opening up to him. He was even more curious over what went on in her head now more than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Harry had just been visited by the overzealous house elf named Dobby again. Dobby left when they heard voices and he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall carrying in what looked to be a statue, but turned out to be a petrified Colin Creevy.

"What do we do now, Albus?" he heard McGonnagal say.

"We tell the other faculty that the chamber has indeed been open."

"Do you think he managed to get a photo of his attacker?" but all that came out was steam.

"Who could have done this? Should I get her and bring her to you?" McGonnagal asked

"It is not a question of who, Minerva, but how. She might be able to help with that, but perhaps waking her up in the middle of the night does not seem the best idea. Be sure to give her Mr. Creevy's camera, though, it might help her."

Harry heard them leave and couldn't help but wonder who the 'her' they were talking about was.

_Author & Beta's note_: A nice cliffy forthe readers. I hope you can figure out who the "her" is . I'll try to update as soon as possible. Love ya all, oh and don't forget:

_**Review!**_


	7. Petrified Stalker

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't live in a castle in Scotland (more's the pity).

Recap_:"I know my mother very well even if I was only three months old when she died. In fact, I know my mother better than anyone. The only person who would know her better would be herself." Emma started. Draco waited for her to continue, he didn't want to push her in case she decided not to say anymore. _

"_How is that possible, you are wondering" Emma said picking up his thoughts. "It is because I am my mother." This surprised Draco. This was not one of the things he imagined in the past weeks while pondering this._

Chapter 7: Petrified Stalker

Emma arrived back in her room, and actually felt a little relieved over the whole thing. It was difficult to open up to Draco, but in a way it was liberating too. _I always say Ginny needs someone to talk to. Maybe I do too. But is it fair to burden him?_ Emma thought.

"Don't look at me like that Pip. You are always going to be my number one, silly kneazle." She teased. "What do you think of Draco? Is it fair to him?" she asked as she got into bed.

The next morning, McGonagall came up to her as she entered the Great Hall and pulled her aside.

"Emma, another attack occurred last night. Colin Creevy was petrified on his way to visit Harry. We want you to see if you can tell anything." McGonagall said.

"Where was he petrified?" Emma asked.

"On the stair case. Here is his camera. Professor Dumbledore said you might want to see it."

Emma took it. "Well, he was panicking when he last held it. I feel an overwhelming sense of fear and shock" Emma said.

"Not surprising. Poor boy." McGonagall said.

"Is it alright if I am a few minutes late for class this morning, professor? I would like to see the stairs after I grab a bite to eat."

"Of course. Take as much time as you need."

Emma put Colin's camera in her bag, went to the table and grabbed some food. She ate quickly and left heading towards the stairs where Colin was petrified and the hospital wing.

She arrived and Madame Pomfrey came out to greet her. "Professor Dumbledore said you would be down here. Can you help?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. It has been to long. Can I see Colin?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Harry just left, Dumbledore didn't wish him to see you around the petrified people." Madame Pomfrey said.

Emma walked up to the petrified Colin. Madame Pomfrey noticed a single tear run down her cheek, but the rest of her face was blank and emotionless.

"It is sad. If only we knew what was causing this." Pomfrey said.

"I have to see Dumbledore. Thank you." Emma said and left.

She arrived and used the password that McGonagall had used last time. Dumbledore seemed to be expecting her.

"Good Morning, Emma."

Emma couldn't help but notice that she was here so much he used her first name. "Good morning Professor Dumbledore."

"I assume you have already visited Colin this morning." He said.

"Yes sir, and I am afraid I can not tell you much more than I could after Mrs. Norris was

petrified. Too much time has passed for memory's to stick here. The castle doesn't seem to hold memory's very well considering the number of students that constantly occupy it." Emma said.

"Ah, I see. Perhaps I should have summoned for you last night. Professor McGonagall had suggested it. Is there anything you can tell me?" he asked.

"He came around the corner on the top of the stairs and looked through his camera. Whatever it was he saw was what petrified him, I think. He most certainly was frightened." Emma said.

"I see." Dumbledore said, and remained quiet for several minutes. "I think our favorite trio are up to something, as well." He added after a few moments.

"They are curious about the chamber like the rest of the school, but I do not pry." Emma said.

"Thank you Emma. If you hurry you will catch the end of transfiguration." He said. "If you find out anything else, please let me know." he said.

"Of course, sir." She said. She couldn't help but notice that Dumbledore seemed a lot older in the last few days.

Emma hurried and managed to get to the last half of transfiguration class. Everyone looked at her oddly for coming in late, but were more shocked that McGonagall didn't say anything and just kept on lecturing.

A note appeared on her desk. She opened it and wasn't surprised to see it was from Draco.

_We need to talk. Saturday, same time and place. Draco_

She put the note in her bag. She realized she still had Colin's camera. Harry, who was also curious as to why she was not lectured by McGonagall, watched Emma put the note in her bag and saw the camera too. He tried to look away but he sensed Emma's eyes boring a hole in the back of his head. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After classes were finished for the day, Emma headed back to the common room. She noticed Ginny seemed extremely pale and more withdrawn. Fred and George seemed to be trying to cheer her up-but their methods were extremely odd. They liked to jump out at her covered in boils. _How is that going to help?_ Emma wondered.

"Fred! George! Enough! Don't make me write to mother and tell her you are giving Ginny nightmares!" Percy threatened.

That made the twins quit. As they were leaving they walked past Emma and noticed her all of a sudden.

"Emma! Perfect!" they said.

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good." she said.

"Nonsense. We were hoping you could talk to Ginny." They said.

"I've been trying. Something is wrong."

"We know something is wrong." Fred pointed out.

"That's why we want you to talk to her. You have a way of bringing her out of her shell" George said.

"I'll try" she said as Percy came up to them.

"She just went up to her room. I think it is because she was partners with Colin in class and it is really affecting her." Percy said.

"I'll see what I can do."

Emma walked up to the first year girls dorm. After knocking, she came in when she heard Ginny say enter.

"You heard about colin, then." Emma said.

Ginny just nodded. Emma walked in, and was surprised by what she felt. _Guilt? Why on earth would Ginny feel guilty?_

"How well did you know Colin? I know he is obsessed with Harry and is constantly following him around." Emma said.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, he looked up to Harry, like we all do."

"Hmm. I think in the muggle world they use the word stalker." Emma teased. Ginny grinned but still continued to cry.

"Ginny. You can't stay in her, away from everyone. I know something is keeping you from mingling with the other students. I've seen it for months now. You need to get out and meet everyone. You'd be surprised. Not even all the Slytherin's are bad."

"I heard Draco is an evil git. The worse of the Slytherins" Ginny said.

Emma was a little upset over this comment but didn't show it. "Well, I am guessing you heard that from your brothers."

"Yeah, even Percy thinks so." Ginny said.

"Look Ginny" Emma said as she sat down on a chair. "I know something is keeping you from the others. Even your brothers. They are really worried about you, even if they don't show it in conventional ways."

"The boils were a bit much" Ginny admitted.

"Whatever it is that is keeping you withdrawn you need to get rid of. It isn't healthy for you. You have so many friends here." Emma said.

"I am trying to. I will get rid of it." Ginny said.

"Good. I think Hermione was looking for you earlier . . ." Emma said but they were interrupted when Hermione came in at that moment.

"Ginny, you okay? I heard from Ron you were upset." she said. Emma left deciding Ginny considered Hermione a friend more than her, so she left them to talk.

_A/N: I'll update the next chapter quickly. review! Superman was great! Loved the actor playing him. Can't wait to see Pirates this week, too._


	8. Eyes

Disclaimer: So not mine.

A/N: Here it is, the next chapter, as promised. Yay! Just to let you know, Italics are thoughts, underlined and italicized is a memory.

Chapter 8: Eyes 

The next day a sign was posted about a dueling club. Emma, like all the other students, was excited to go to it and it was the talk of the Irish Society meeting.

"What do you make of everything that's been going on?" Cedric asked Emma as he handed her a butterbeer and sat next to her.

"Well, it certainly seems like something is attacking the students." Emma said.

"I hope Lockhart isn't teaching the dueling club," Cedric said with a laugh. "He'd probably collapse the Great Hall."

A reel started and Cedric pulled Emma to her feet. "May I have this dance," He asked and grinned as bowed.

"But of course," Emma curtsied enjoying the joke.

They talked about the dueling club while Cedric walked Emma back to the Gryffindor Tower. "Well, we'll find out tomorrow at least. See you later, Emma," He said and kissed her cheek.

Whatever excitementEmma and Cedrichad about the club plummeted the next day when Lockhart walked in. _Yeah, like he knows anything about dueling_ She thought and rolled her eyes. Draco saw this across the stage and gave her a smirk.

Lockhart started the dueling club like his class– with an arrogant and pompous introduction.

She figured they at least had a chance at learning something if Snape was also going to be teaching.

Emma paired off with Dean to practice. Emma thought this ridiculous since they hadn't learn anything (aside from the fact that Lockhart couldn't block a simple spell). They were one of the few pairs that didn't hex each other to smithereens; they actually practiced disarming each other like Lockhart said. Emma managed to disarm Dean twice. She noticed Ron's wand had backfired and Seamus looked like he was covered in ash. Neville and Justin didn't fair much better. Hermione was in a head lock! _How on earth is THAT dueling?_ Draco and Harry were yelling hexes at each other and were entertainment for all around them.

Emma watched Lockhart pull the pairs apart and pick Harry and Draco to do a demonstration. _Just fitting. Of course out of hundreds of students he would pick them two. _Emma though. _Another BRILLIANT Lockhart Idea. _

Emma watched, like the rest of the student body, as Draco created a large black snake. She was equally shocked to see Harry speak Parsletongue. _THAT is different. No one in our family has spoken Parsletongue. _Emma thought .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Emma could tell Harry was upset over the ordeal. She watched him leave the common room, and decided instead of taking a nice long bath to pass the time (since Herbology was cancelled) she would follow him. She wanted to talk to him.

She followed his trail to the library. There, she also overheard the other Hufflepuff students talking about how Harry was the heir of Slytherin and was going after Justin next. She could sense Harry's anger at the conversation, and followed him after he left the library. She was a few minutes behind him, and hid behind a statue of armor as he talked to Hagrid. She saw him stumble upon Justin and Nick petrified, and heard Peeves yelling at the top of his lungs

"Attack! No ghost or student is safe!"

As soon as he finished yelling, doors opened everywhere and students and teachers piled into the halls. Finally McGonagall got everyone to be quiet and ordered everyone to return to their rooms, and took Harry to see Dumbledore.

After Flitwick and Sinastra took Justin to the hospital and Ernie fanned Nick along, Emma came out from where she was. _This is one time being invisible is a bonus_ Emma thought.

She walked to the other end of the hall. She hoped to get something this time since she was there soon after the attack. This time she was lucky.

_Justin walking along the corridor and nearly walkedthrough Nearly Headless Nick. They chat for a few minutes. Nick turned the corner and Justin was right behind him, when all of a sudden they were frozen. _Emma watch Justin look through Nick at something, but all she feel was the shock and fear they both felt and all she could see was a pair of yellow eyes.

_Those eyes!_ Looking at them made Emma feel stiff and heavy.

"Emma? What is going on?" She heard McGonagall ask. "Emma?" She shook Emma and that seemed to get her to come out of whatever happend. "What happened? Did you actually see something?"

"Yes. I need to see Dumbledore." She said.

Professor McGonagall took her. As they walked they passed Hagrid. "Hello Minerva, Emma. Harry already left Dumbledore's office."

McGonagall nodded and led Emma to Dumbledore. Emma was grateful she was there because the feeling of what happened still overwhelmed her.

"Ah, Emma. I am glad you are here. I assume you have news for me." He said. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you. This time I was there not too long after it occurred. I managed to see a little more. Justin saw something through Nick. Whatever it was he saw was what petrified them"

"Did you see what it was they saw?" he asked.

"This time I saw a pair of eyes. I couldn't see anymore, because the rush of students broke the memory, but it was what Nick and Justin saw." Emma said.

"That's not all, albus. I found her and she seemed petrified."

"Is this true, Emma?" he asked shocked.

"I was not petrified, sir, but I felt what it was like for the others. The overwhelming fear and shock. Since it was only a memory I was not petrified, instead I got a weaker effect, just stiffness."

"Thank you, Emma. If you are well, then, you should go to your common room."

"Yes sir." Emma said and left.

"What does this mean, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"That the monster within the chamber is what is attacking our students."

"But how? What is it?"

"That is what I am still trying to figure out, Minerva." Dumbledore said heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma arrived back at the common room and found it in an uproar. Everyone was panicked, especially since it had an effect on Ghosts as well. She couldn't find Harry anywhere. She went up to the boys dormitories. She found him there lying on his bed, thinking about the voices and the fact everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin.

"Harry?" She said as she knocked.

"Emma?" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, actually. I know what it is the Hufflepuff guys said about you." she said.

"I highly doubt it is just them by now" Harry said with a hint of distaste in his voice.

"Probably not. I just wanted to tell you that I don't believe you to be the heir of Slytherin. In fact, I _know _your not. Don't let the others get to you. Just know you aren't." Emma said reassuringly.

"But that is the thing, I don't know for sure." He said.

"Trust me, you are far from the heir of Slytherin." Emma said and left.

This, along with Fred and George also finding the whole thing to be a joking matter, made Harry feel better.


	9. Explanations

Disclaimer: So not mine. (would buy if could . . .)

A/N: hope this isn't to long! I leave next week for a week-long vacation, so I will try to post another chapter before I leave. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Explanations

On Thursday the Irish Society reflected upon the uproar of the school. "Can you believe it has attacked ghosts now too?" Someone said while another said, "You mean, Harry attacked them."

"Harry didn't do it." Emma said.

"How do you know? He had something against everyone that was attacked?" Another guy said.

"What could Harry have against Nick? He is the Gryffindor ghost for crying out loud" Cedric said helping Emma. Emma gave him a smile.

This made everyone think. Why would he attack Nick? What could he have done to offend Harry?

"Harry didn't do it. He happens to have rotten timing. I was walking in the halls behind him when he came upon Nick and Justin and they were already petrified." Emma said.

"Then what is causing all of this?" Maddy asked.

"Anyone staying for break?" Morrigan asked suddenly.

"I am" Emma said. She was one of 3.

When their meeting was over a few hours later, Cedric walked Emma back to her common room.

"Thanks for sticking up for Harry." she said.

"I don't think it was him. I mean, he defeated you-know-who. Why would he attack his fellow students? Besides it doesn't make since to attack Nick." Cedric said.

"None of it makes sense" Emma said. "So why are you walking me back?"

"Are you kidding? If you got attacked I wouldn't forgive myself. No one should be alone now."

"Aw, how sweet, but I could walk back with Abby and the other Gryffindors. I'm surprised you aren't walking your fellow Hufflepuff girls."

"Between you and me, Sean enjoys the attention he gets from it. Why rob him of it?" Cedric said. "Besides, this way if you get caught out after hours you are with a prefect and can't get in trouble" he added.

"True."

As they got close to the portrait, they ran into Percy. "Emma, Cedric, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"Don't get upset, Percy. Just bringing Emma back." Cedric said.

"I'll walk back with you then."

When they reached the portrait Cedric said, "I'll see you later Emma, I'll see you at the Prefects meeting Percy"

"Bye Cedric-be careful!" Emma said.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to make you angry now would I?" He said with a wink and gave her a peck on the cheek when he left.

Percy and Emma walked inside. "I suppose Cedric already gave you the lecture about being out after hours."

"Sure." Emma said.

"Then I wont have to. Although, now that I think about it, he seems to be out a lot on Thursdays." Percy noted.

"Really? Hmm" Emma said. "You wouldn't be making sure Penelope got back to her room safely now would you?" She teased. This made Percy blush.

"Don't tell anyone, alright?" Percy asked. Emma smiled and went upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday night Emma went out for a fly again. It was a little later than usual thanks to Lavender and Parvati.

She flew out. "Your late" Draco said.

"What can I say. I live with a bunch of girls who like to gossip."

"I don't see the mudbl- Granger as being a Gossip."

"She isn't but the other 3 are."

They went for a fly for a bit, and then sat by their oak tree. "So, you promised to meet me last Saturday."

"Things were a little hectic" she teased.

"Really? With everyone thinking it's Potter as the heir? Honestly! Saint Potter the heir of Slytherin is ridiculous." Draco said.

"Your telling me." Emma said. "That would make me the heiress!" Draco smirked.

They sat and just enjoyed the comfortable silence for awhile. "Why are you staying for break?" She asked.

"Mom and dad are having a party, like every year, but it is basically a big gathering of all the former death eaters who are under my father. Just don't feel like it this year." Draco said.

"Really." Emma said. This made her happy.

"Shocking I know" he said sarcastically. "Besides I was hoping you would stay over the holidays as well." He added.

"Really? Why?"

"This way I could give you your present in person" He said. "Having a friend on Christmas would be different for a change." he added.

"I am staying. My da doesn't understand, but I let him think it was because I was staying to be with the ton of friends he thinks I have." Emma said.

"How does he not see what your life is like?"

"Your parents don't see what your life is like either. Your dad wants you to be a death eater, be into the dark arts, push for the pureblood ideology."

"Lets not talk about that" he said.

"Why? Because you don't know what it is you want yet?" Emma said.

"I swear you know me better than I know myself" Draco said.

Emma smiled. "I do tend to know people better than they do themselves"

"Who knows you?"

"Touche." she said sadly.

"I didn't mean it to be mean, sorry" he said and grabbed her hand. They both felt a

tingling sensation go through their hands. "I am just trying to understand you." he said.

"You aren't exactly open to others either." Emma countered.

"True, but can you see my dad if I didn't turn out just the way he approves of? He would go ballistic if he knew I was friends with a Potter." he said. This made Emma smile. "So, you going to tell me?"

"What?"

"What did you mean that you are your mother?"

Emma sighed. "It is complicated. When my mother died, she was experiencing several emotions. Betrayal and anger amongst them" Emma said.

"Ok."

"Well, remember I was only about 3 months old. This happened August first, the day after Harry was born. When she was there, knowing she was going to die, she was filled with sadness and regret she would not be able to raise me, and that I would never know her. She wanted me to know her-she was sad that her child would never know their mother. I guess just watching Lily give birth to Harry made her extra emotional too." Emma said.

Draco just listened patiently.

"She decided she wanted to leave me something to remember me by. She decided to leave me her essence. Something went wrong, though. Potters know ancient magic (Draco didn't doubt this- a lot of ancient families did including his) and she meant to transfer her essence to me so I would always know her goodness and kindness, and think happily of her

whenever I thought about her. But since she was so emotionally distraught at the time, when she died, something was too power, and instead of just her essence being transfered to me, her memories were too." Emma said.

Draco paused for a moment to process this. "So you have your mother's memories inside of you?" He said.

"Yes. I know her spirit went on to whatever happens after life, I don't know _that_, but it is like she is inside me. All of her memories, everything that was her, was sent to me. It's like I have two people in my head." She said.

"So, your mother is in your head too." he repeated. This was way bizarre.

"I know it is way bizzare" Emma said.

"How . . .?"

"Remember, I was only 3 months old. I have had a whole other person's memories in my head for my entire life. As I got older I learned how to separate myself from her, to be my own person. This has always been a constant battle within myself." Emma said.

"So you aren't always you?" He asked.

"Now, for the most part, I am. Growing up it was more difficult."

They both sat for a while. "So, what effects have this had? You mentioned before that the answer you couldn't give-the one you just told me-was tied to all my other questions."

"Like how I am able to tell what other people are feeling?"

"Yes."

"Well, basically, this constant struggle over my mind led to me becoming skilled in the more mental aspects of magic . . ."

"You mean you're a leglimens?" he asked.

"A little bit more. My skills are highly developed. I can ease in and out of minds with ease, even if the person is skilled in occlumency. And so far I have not met anyone who has the talents to get into my head." Emma said.

"Not even Snape or Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"You know they are Leglimens and Occlumens?" She asked. He nodded. "No, not even they can, which is quite entertaining I must say," Emma said with a laugh. "Snape has stopped trying, and Dumbledore finds it all in a weird way fantastic." She paused knowing that this had to sink in. "I was also born an empath. That is how I know what others are always feeling."

"You're an empath? That is the least shocking thing you have said all night" he said. That made Emma smile. "Was it also caused by your mother's death?" He asked.

"No. Empaths are born at random. I would have been an empath even if she was still alive today."

"Being an empath– is that why you are always happy?" He asked.

"O dear no! I don't have emotions. . ."

"I thought empaths felt all emotions?"

"We feel everyone else's emotions, and depending on what type of empath you are, you do feel your own emotions."

"Why don't you? What type of empaths are there?" He asked.

"Don't you think it is time to get back to bed? We only have a few hours before sunrise." Emma said.

Draco looked up and didn't realize they were out so late. "I suppose."

They both stood up and grabbed their brooms. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. "Remember? You don't have to say anything, Draco. I know what you want to say" she said. She gave him a smile, which Draco thought looked a little sad, and took off.

He mounted his broom and left too. He wanted to ask why she was sad. When he got back to his room he realized what it was he wanted to say. No wonder he didn't know before.

_Thank you. _

**A/N:** special thanks to Animecrazy88 and Childofthekng! Childofthekng: Yes, I know, "trust' and "Draco" are not something you see in the same sentence often (unless it's Harry saying 'I trust Draco to hex me to smithereens'). Draco is everything Emma needs :)


	10. Sweet Nothings

Disclaimer: So not mine.

A/N: Just a sweet chapter.

Recap: Emma finally started some heavy explanations to Draco.

Chapter 10: Sweet nothings

The next morning at breakfast Draco saw a tired Emma at the table but was happy she at least came to breakfast. He had used a school owl to send her a letter and wanted to see her when she read it. To his surprise he had received a letter as well.

_Draco-thank you for persisting in finding out about me. It was great finally confiding in someone. Please don't tell anyone, though. People don't understand, which is what makes me so thankful you do. Thank you._

Emma opened her mail. She read the one from her dad first, which basically said he was sorry she decided to stay at school for the holidays, but he understood young ones wanted to

spend time with their friends while they could. He also sent another gift that an old ambassador had sent to her.

Draco's letter she saved for last.

_Emma, You left last night before I could tell you something. I know you know what it was, but I just wanted to say it anyways. Thank you. Thanks for telling me-and stop _

_threatening to make me forget! I still have questions, but I am sure you know that. We can talk over break when there aren't any other people here. Draco._

This made Emma smile. He did understand and a lot more than she ever hoped for. Hearing the words is sometimes necessary even when you can read thoughts. "What did I tell you Pippin!" Emma said to her familiar. Pippin just gave her a look that said 'if your sure' and ate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first day of break, Emma slept in and when she woke up she found Draco's owl there waiting for her with a letter. When she opened it up it said that because of the snow the horses and carriages would be available to the students staying and he would be waiting for her.

Emma smiled and got dressed. She ate lunch and afterwards noticed that most of the other students-except the trio-had the same idea. She headed back upstairs and grabbed her invisibility cloak.

She went outside and saw Draco get into a carriage. She contemplated making him wait and look like an idiot, but decided to be nice. She walked over and when she got in she picked up the reins and gave them a smack. The horses took off. Draco looked a little surprised (good thing he saw the reins move or he would have wondered what the horses were doing).

When the had got some distance away from the others, she took her cloak off. "Did I give you a fright?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course not. Malfoys don't get frightened" he said. She rolled her eyes. "I'll remember that" She said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon going for a sleigh ride. When they returned she put the cloak back on so they wouldn't be seen together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Break was an enjoyable experience, all things considered. It was nice not having a lot of students swarming the castle with their emotions. She liked the idea that it was just the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and herself. The depressing part was the fact that they all forgot she was there except for Percy.

On Christmas Eve Day, she sent a note to Draco.

_Meet me on Christmas Day at the room of requirement-it is on the seventh floor. Emma_

Draco read the note and wondered what the room of requirement was. He figured it was part of her secret and he would find out soon enough. He saw that the note came with a package of Gingerbread cookies and tried one. The looked homemade and were delicious.

_I wonder where she got them. Probably a house elf made them since her mother . . ._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Day Emma woke up at nine and was tempted to watch the others open their gifts but since they didn't invite her-even when she walked through the common room on her way out-she decided to not get upset over it and just accept it. _Like everything else_. Emma

thought with a sigh. _Well, I will get to spend Christmas with friend-I hope._ Before she wouldn't let the thought of Draco not coming enter into her head. Now she didn't want to get her hopes up.

The only odd thing that morning was Hermione asked if she could have two of her cupcakes. Emma offered her half a dozen, but Hermione only took 2, which was odd. Emma thought she would take at least three, one for each of the trio.

She got to the Room of Requirement and didn't see Draco anywhere. She opened it up and found that it was decorated with a giant gorgeous tree, tons of lights, decorations, and everything Christmasy. She had mugs of hot chocolate and some cookies out too.

Just a few minutes later Draco showed up. "What? You didn't think I would ditch you, did you?" He said when he saw her smile at his entrance. "What is this place anyways?" He asked.

"The Room of Requirement. It gives the person what they need-in this case a Christmasy place to celebrate the holidays."

"Umm, more cookies" he said and grabbed one.

"I'm glad you like them. I assume Crabbe and Goyle did as well." she said

"I wouldn't know-I didn't give them any." He said and smirked at her.

"Hmm, maybe I'll have to send them some" She said with a smirk which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Where did you get them?" He asked.

"I made them. Here. I made the room become a kitchen. I love baking" Emma said.

They both grabbed a present to open. Both of them had considerably large stacks of gifts. "Adoring fans?" Emma teased knowing full well it was his parents who spoiled him.

"Ha-ha. Only Pansy. What about you?"

"Wish I could say they were all from Harry." Which made her grin when she saw his reaction. "But, sadly no, they are from me da."

The first gift Draco opened was one from his parents who did like to give their son a lot. He got a lot of dark-wizard stuff that would be "useful for the future" he said. He also got stuff for his new broom "so Potter doesn't make a fool of me again" he said, some random stuff from his minons, and also some lovesick teenage stuff from Pansy-which he promptly tossed in the corner.

Emma got a lot of books and stuff from her father including a new pair of dancing shoes, and CD's and regional nicknacks from the politicians her father hobnobs with.

"How pathetic are we." Draco said.

"Gee, thanks" She said.

"Well, we get showered with non-sentimental gifts from our parents, ("hey, the shoes were perfect!" Emma interjected) Alright, shoes aside, but still the rest of our gifts are from connections, people trying to impress our parents." Draco said.

"Well . . ." Emma started, but decided there was no point in saying they were use to it. They were.

"Maybe this will make it better." He said and handed her a box. She opened it and inside was a gorgeous pendant on a necklace.

"It's lovely. Did you get it at Knocturn Alley?" She asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like I would give you cursed jewelry. I'm hurt" He said.

"Here." She handed it to him. "Put it on for me" He clasped it for her and his finger accidently brushed against her hand when he took it from her, and that familiar tingling sensation occurred for a brief moment again.

"Here is your present. Happy Christmas" She said. He opened it up and it was cloak pin to fasten his traveling cloak. It was a golden snake with emerald eyes that curved around and shaped into a D. Emma also gave him a signed copy of Lynch's autobiography, the seeker for the Irish team.

"Thanks Emma" he said happily.

"You know, that is twice you have said thank you. Better be careful or someone will think you are going soft!" She teased.

"Ha ha."

They ate some cookies and drank some hot cocoa and talked until lunch.

"Why do you hate Harry so much?" She asked.

"Do we have to talk about him?" He asked

"I am your friend Draco, so I will listen to whatever it is you have to say. I want to know" Emma

"He is just so annoying. The world worships him for something he can't even remember doing! He comes here thinking he can just be the center of everything. He always has to be the center of attention too. _Everyone _loves him and he has done nothing to deserve it. He has the _perfect _life and everyone _worships _him"

"His life has been far from perfect. None of us have had a perfect life. I hope you see past your jealousy one day to realize that. One day when you are ready to learn the truth, I will tell you." Emma said. "So what is going on between you and Pansy?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just a parent approved future-betrothal. She is infatuated with me," He sighed.

"And you?"

"Well, as far as Slytherins go, she isn't a bore, but I'm definitely not into her like she is with me." He said.

Emma laughed. "No, that much I could tell," She said. They talked about the various Slytherins and Gryffindors in their years until they went to lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

_Ugh! I tried updating yesterday but wouldn't let me. This is probably the last chapter before I leave for vacation, so enjoy! leave me feedback to come back to and enjoy :)_

_xoxo Lady Aphadriel_


	11. Passing of the Torch

Disclaimer: So not mine.

A/N: the beginning of this chapter is still during Christmas Break.

Recap: Emma and Draco spend time together during break and Christmas Day.

Chapter 11:Passing of the Torch

Emma was bored; happy the castle wasn't swarming with emotions, but bored. She headed down towards the Great Hall looking for something to do. Wandering around the castle would at least fill the time until dinner. All the Weasley's except Percy were busy celebrating Christmas and playing games in the common room. The trio were MIA as well. She decided they were up to something but she wasn't curious enough to see what they were up to.

She walked past the Great Hall and saw Crabbe and Goyle walking past it too.

"Crabbe . . .Goyle?" she said as she past. Something was not right with them. They didn't seem right. She was going to follow them, but they sped up really quickly and left. _Odd. Maybe they are stupider than I thought if they can't find their own common room. _

"Man, I knew Emma knew everyone, but does she have to say hi to everybody?" Ron/Crabbe asked as they walked away. "Everyone must like her if the Slytherins do."

"Odd, though, I always hear her call people by their first names . . .Oh well, we have to find the common room" Harry/Goyle muttered

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was looking for Percy. She was afraid of where his ambition might lead him. She eventually found him when he was returning from the dungeons.

"Out to catch a petrifier, aye?" She asked.

He blushed. "Well, . . ."

"Don't worry. Oliver made a bet you would have started looking in the dungeons two weeks ago. Nice to know he owes me." Emma said.

"Imagine how it would look if I could find out whoever was doing this or where the chamber was." he said.

"Percy taking risks?" She teased.

"Now you sound like the rest of my family"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." She scolded. "You need to see it like this. You go around risking an awful lot trying to get your prestige elevated. Your ambition will lead to dangerous grounds if you go around like this. Your only a sixth year, Percy. Not a fully trained Auror. At least have the common sense of searching with someone" She said.

"So you fault me for taking risks"

"Not for wanting to find out who is behind this but for wanting to find out because you think it will help you with a career in the ministry. Heroic deeds do not usually come from selfish ambition." _Hmm, have to remember to tell that to Draco_.

"Alright mother. I understand."

"Come on, walk me to dinner. Its late." And they both went to dinner.

They walked up to the table and Percy sat with the twins. He turned to Emma and asked, "Do you think tough love is necessary for Ginny?" Emma shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the other students arrived back, Emma made up her mind and waited till breakfast the day classes started back up again and cornered Seamus before breakfast.

"Dia Dhuit, Seamus" Emma said. (A/N: A Gaelic greeting for Hello)

"Dia is Muir dhuit" He said and couldn't hide his grin. (A/N: The traditional Gaelic repsonse)

Emma grinned back. "I was wondering if you would like to join. I know you know that that is what this is about."

"Yeah, from me brother Padraig. I really want to. To join, I mean."

"Great! I'll pick you up on Thursday." Emma said.

That Thursday Emma went up to the boys dorm and found Seamus searching through his trunk. Dean thought he was nuts and Neville was curious what he was doing.

"Ok, I'm ready. Are we late?" Seamus asked worriedly.

"No" Emma said with a laugh. He followed her out without saying a thing to the others. They still didn't know what he was looking for.

"Couldn't find me shoes. Padraig gave them to me for Christmas in hopes that I would one day join."

"From what I am told he is an excellent dancer. I would love to find out for sure." Emma said.

"He is. He and Ally-you know Ally, right? (Emma nodded) They are both excellent dancers. He taught me to dance when I was younger. Are you a dancer or a bard?" Seamus asked.

"I am a dancer. Nice to know I picked another dancer." Emma said.

"Who chose you?"

"Cedric, who was chosen by Ally" Emma said.

"Wow. Ally said you were a good dancer. She talks about Cedric too."

"Do you know how the Irish Society is set up?" Emma asked as they walked to the classroom. Seamus nodded and admitted to only knowing a little bit. "Well, the society obviously consists of Irish students here at Hogwarts. There is a council of nine students who are like the student body and help run things. Within it, there is the triad. The triad is a group of three girls representing the maiden, the mother, and the crone. They are the ultimate authority in the society. This year it is Morrigan, Brigit and Maddy."

"Padraig was on the council," Seamus said.

Emma nodded. "There are three boys on the council at all times. Padraig from what I've heard was on the council. Right now Cedric, Cillian, and Sean are on the council."

Just then they arrived at the classroom for the meeting.

"Emma!" Brigit said.

"Hullo Emma!" Sean said and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You'll dance the slip reel with me, right?" He asked.

"Sure! Everyone, this is Seamus, my invite." Emma said.

"Padraig's brother?" Morrigan asked.

"Yeah" Seamus said.

"Welcome! When is he ever going to ask Ally the big question?" Maddy asked.

Seamus grinned. "Ally asked me the same question over the holidays. I swear, my brother is slower than molasses-except on his feet, at least."

"Aye, he was an excellent dancer." Sean said and started talking with Seamus about the Society and what they had planned for the term.

"You're a council member?" Seamus asked Emma surprised.

"Don't be to surprised. She is the best dancer here" Cedric said.

"Don't say that. Then I have a reputation to live up to" Emma said.

"Alright, then, lets just say she earned her spot." Sean said. By the end of the night, Seamus was impressed-he didn't think his brother was as talented.

"I can't wait to tell Padraig I found someone who can dance better than he." Seamus said as they walked back.

"That will make him spin" Cedric said. "I"ll walk back with you so that you have a prefect"

"Do meeting usually run this late?" Seamus asked.

"Usually. We loose track of time." Cedric said.

"I can see why." Seamus said. They arrived at the Gryffindor tower and Cedric gave Emma a peck on the cheek and left.

"Is there something going on between you two?" He asked.

"No" Emma said with a chuckle. "He is just like a brother."

"Now that I think about it, all the guys seem to do that." Seamus teased.

"Ar! Get on to bed with you!" Emma said.

"Thanks for inviting me Emma!" Seamus said and gave her a peck on the cheek and went up to the boys dorm.

The next morning at breakfast, Seamus came up to Emma before he went to eat with Dean.

"Emma, why did you pick me?" He asked.

"You are just now asking me this?" She asked.

"I was to excited all week. I wondered, but didn't ask before the meeting incase you changed your mind"

Emma laughed. Cedric happened to walk by then and joined them. "He is doubting being my invite, Cedric." She informed him. Cedric sat down.

"Don't be ridiculus. You have potential. I remember Padraig, I think you could be like him-tell him I said you could be even better" Cedric said with a grin.

"So, I am Emma's protégée, who is your protégée, and you are Ally's protégée . . ." Seamus said.

"Yeah, so if you need anything, just ask any of us. You know Ally, we are all like a clan now" Cedric said.

"So do I invite someone?" Seamus asked confused.

"Sometime before you leave Hogwarts. You have plenty of time" Emma said.

"I waited 4 years" Cedric said.

"Good, then I can think on it." Seamus said. Cedric got up and gave a peck on the cheek to Emma and went to go get breakfast at his table. Seamus gave Emma a peck and went to join Dean and Neville. Emma sensed someone looking at her. She looked up and caught Draco's eyes. She smiled at him and then he was distracted by Pansy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX

January went wizzing by. Classes were fairly dull without Hermione trying to answer every question. Dark arts was as annoying as usual and Emma couldn't help but hope that Lockhart wouldn't be around for next year. _Hopefully the job really is jinxed. I'll cry if we're stuck with him._

Towards the end of January Emma and Draco both met up again during a midnight fly.

"I thought you were ignoring me after that Harry Potter conversation." He said.

"No. Just busy. All the drama-everyone worried about the attacks, thinking its Harry. I'm just glad that now everyone is use to it, I guess." She said.

"Speaking of which . . ."

"Lets talk about you for once."

"We did that once, and you didn't talk to me for a month, remember.

"Ha-ha," Emma said.

"Alright. Well, I guess things have just been weird lately. Crabbe and Goyle were acting odd on Christmas, my father's house elf likes to disappear at random and has been burning the food lately so all of father's ramblings have been about 'the incompetence of Dumbledore' 'the wretchedness of Mudbl-Muggleborns' and now 'the stupidity of house-elves, it is a wonder we even let them clean our dirty underwear'" Draco vented.

"Is there anyone or anything your father doesn't hate?" Emma asked.

"My mother, usually. They just didn't agree on me, I guess." He said.

"And you?"

"I don't know anymore. Growing up, all I wanted was to be like him. Now, I believe in him, but he sees me more as a protégée than a son. The Malfoy Heir is all I am. As long as I uphold the family honor and purebloodness, than he is okay with me."

"What if I wasn't a pureblood?" She asked suddenly.

"But you are."

"I'm curious. If you found out my mother was a muggle, would you still have talked to me all this time?" She asked.

Draco looked like he was having an internal battle. "I don't know" he said finally without looking at her.

Emma just looked at him calmly with a blank face. "Its okay. You'll know soon enough" She said.

"How is it you can stay emotionless when I tell you that. Doesn't it affect you? It doesn't matter to you if I said no, I wouldn't have talked with you any more?" He asked angrily.

"Of course your answer mattered to me! If it didn't I wouldn't have asked. It wasn't just one of those thought-processing questions to help you figure out your own mind! Sheesh!" Emma said.

"Then show it! You are around people pouring out their hearts and souls all the time-you're an empath for crying out loud"

"Believe me, you don't want me to express my emotions." Emma said.

"Why?"

"Remember? I told you I can't have emotions"

"Why? I've seen you happy before."

"Happy is a positive emotion. It doesn't matter if I make people happier." Emma said with a shrug.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Make people happier?"

"Why do all these conversations always end up in an argument and then I spill more of my secrets?" She said.

"Because, you say you don't express emotions, but I think you do."

"I don't, except lately around you when you agrivate me so!" She said.

"Still, why?" Draco asked.

Emma rolled her eyes."Fine. I can't express emotions because of the type of empath that I am"

"There are others? Other types?"

"Of course there are others. One empath in millions of billions of people? There are others, but they are very rare. And there are different types. I mean, there are people who use them for good or evil purposes, much like everything else, but there is also different . . . degrees of empathy. I have to suppress my emotions because I can project them" Emma said.

"Have you met other empaths?"

"Only one. No one else who could project, though. She couldn't"

"You can tell all that about other empaths."

"Yes. Empaths can detect each other, and how they use their talents-good or evil-and how strong an empath is,"

"So . . .you don't express your emotions because you could project them on others," Draco said thoughtfully. Emma nodded. "Doesn't it get . . .hard?"

There was a thoughtful pause as Emma thought over his question. "It is aggrevating, sometimes, but I have felt every emotion possible through other people so I don't always feel like I am missing out. I guess I am just use to not feeling it myself." While thinking over what she said Draco led her out over the lake and they wentflying and talked about more mundane things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

The beginning of February brought the return of Hermione. Ginny, Emma noticed, was becoming more withdrawn, and Emma couldn't figure out why. She decided to take drastic measures.

That night she waited until the others had fallen asleep. She went to the first year girls dormitory and stood outside. She could sense the others were asleep, and Ginny wasn't sleeping well.

Emma let the troubling thoughts on the surface of her mind become more dominant. She let Ginny see whatever it was that was troubling her. A flash of images flashed through her head, but she didn't try to figure them out. She didn't like using her talents on others, but she thought if she couldn't convince Ginny to take action or talk to anyone, she could at least do something. Percy did say do something drastic, she justified. So that night, she created a nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hope you enjoyed! I'll post again soon. My beta is yelling at me to hurry up and keep the story going. Sorry for any mistakes. I just got back really late last night from a week of sleep deprevation (A.K.A Family vacation) and i wanted to get this up quickly. _

_Lady Aphadriel_


	12. scene of the crime

Disclaimer: Still not mine . . . .(if it was, I would be ecstatic!)

Recap: Draco learns what type of Empath Emma is; Emma invited Seamus to the Irish Society; Emma decided to take drastic measures hoping to help Ginny

_A flash of images flashed through her head, but she didn't try to figure them out. She didn't like using her talents on others, but she thought if she couldn't convince Ginny to take action or talk to anyone, she could at least do something. Percy did say do something drastic, she justified. So that night, she created a nightmare. _

Chapter 12: Scene of the Crime

Emma noticed the next morning at breakfast that Ginny seemed exhausted and frightened. _Maybe I should have looked to see what was bugging her, _Emma thought, but decided she was glad she didn't invade her privacy any more than she already had.

By lunch, Ginny seemed better like a weight was lifted of her shoulders. _Good, I hope it worked._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Valentines day came, and to everyone's shock (and a lot of student's horror) Lockhart had become very festive for Valentines day and decorated the Great Hall _and_ hired cupids. _And he's wearing pink. This man is way over the top in everything he does_ Emma thought.

She snuck a look over at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco had got her package of cookies. Nothing lovey-dovey, just some chocolate chip cookies she made. She also gave some to Cedric, Oliver, and Percy and the rest of the Society, quidditch team, and the Gryffindors in her year. She was really bored the day before and baked dozens of cookies.

She was heading to class when she saw a dwarf catch up with Harry. A very persistent dwarf at that. _Poor Harry_. She watched Ginny blush when the poem was read. _Hmm, so she __has not gotten over her little crush yet. How Sweet! Maybe I should have given her a poetry book for Christmas though_.

She saw Draco take something of Harry's and whatever it was made Ginny upset. "I don't think he liked your poem" She heard Draco yell at Ginny as she walked past.

She caught Draco's eye as she went into Charms and gave him a frustrated look that clearly said 'do you have to be like that ALL the time?'

What troubled Emma during Charms was not Draco's behavior, but Ginny's. She kept going over that memory in her head, and whatever it was that Harry had was upsetting Ginny; it gave her a cold chill even though she couldn't tell what it was. The peacefulness Ginny had acquired in the last few weeks had disappeared and that sent a chill down Emma's spine

When she got back to the common room she found everyone was pouring over books about classes for next year. Emma was looking forward to picking new classes. She couldn't pick which ones she wanted because there were quite a few she would like to take. Percy, being himself, was overly helpful with advice. Emma was use to his ways, but Percy also liked to give advice to anyone who would listen, anyone in Gryffindor, or just anyone who accidently walked across his path unsuspectingly. This, and looking forward to the next quidditch match since she might be playing, kept Emma occupied during the week.

Emma saw Harry walk in through the portrait and watched Neville rush up to him; she could sense Neville was anxious about something to do with Harry when he arrived. She watch them all scurry upstairs to the boys room.

The other overriding emotion Emma could sense was fear and guilt, and it was radiating from the lonesome corner where Ginny was sitting. She watch Harry and Ron walk over to have a conference with Hermione, and all 3 of them seemed distressed over something.

"Neville, what is all the commotion?" Emma asked when he came down.

"Someone came into the dorm and went through Harry's things." Neville said before turning to Dean and Seamus.

Emma walked past Ginny on her way to the girl's dormitory.

"I know what it is you've done, Ginny." Emma whispered as she leant down next to her. She saw Ginny pale considerably. "I don't know what possessed you to do that" _nor do I feel like prying to find out. I've tried to help you just don't want to admit anything to anyone. _

Emma went to the dorm and wrote a note to Draco asking what classes he had signed up for hoping they would have some classes together.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ

Saturday morning arrived and Emma was slightly disappointed because she wasn't going to be in the game. Alicia was better and even passed Oliver's strict assessment.

Emma was leaving the common room to head to the game. As she was walking across the grounds, a house elf popped up startling her.

"Missus O'Neill, come quick! The Headmaster has sent for you! There has been another attack and he says that you are to come right away!" The house elf cried.

"Where?"

"The corridor outside the library." And the elf disappeared as Emma ran back to the castle.

Draco, who was slightly late getting to the field, saw Emma running back to the castle. He ditched the minions and took of after her.

"Emma!" He called when he was getting closer to her once they were out of ear shot from everyone else. Emma either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. He followed her through the castle.

_We are heading towards the library, what could be so urgent there?_ Draco thought. When he saw McGonnagal he hid in the shadows behind a statue and tried to listen to what they said.

"Miss O'Neill, good, you got her quickly. Another double attack! Miss Granger and Miss Penelope Clearwater of Ravenclaw. We are all quite distressed. I have to go down to the match, are you okay here by yourself?"

"Yes, I will be quite fine, I can sense if anything comes close to me" Emma reassured her.

"Very well then, if you need anything, the hospital will be open to you and Dumbledore would like to speak to you afterwards. It happened right over there" McGonagall said and pointed.

"I know. Thank you Professor." Emma said.

Emma walked a few steps forward and McGonagall left. After she turned the corner Draco came out from behind the statue.

"Stay there Draco" Emma said.

"What is going on?" Draco asked

"My, aren't we the curious one," Emma teased. But didn't say anything else.

Draco noticed that she seemed to be scanning the hall. She seemed to be looking or following something, but he couldn't' see anything. "What are you looking at?"

"Hermione walking from the library. She ran into Penelope right here" Emma said and pointed to where she was now standing "and Penelope opened her bookbag and took out her hand mirror. They keep walking down the hall"and Emma walked as she talked, the same path that Hermione and Penelope walked "and used the mirror to look around corners."

"But why?"

"It is a precaution against something. They are very anxious about something."

Emma was now at the spot where they were petrified. She couldn't help but suck in a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This is where they were petrified and they were very scared, to put it mildly." Emma said.

"How were they petrified?"

Emma saw Hermione and Penelope both looking in the mirror around the corner. She walked up to where they were. To Draco, it looked odd seeing Emma hunch and look at something that wasn't there. To Emma, it looked like all three of them (Penelope, Hermione, and herself), were all hunching and trying to look into the small mirror to see if the way was clear.

Emma gasped, and Draco saw her whole body stiffen.

"Emma!" he said and rushed up to her. "Emma!" But when he touched her she was completely stiff. "What happened?" Draco said, but of course Emma couldn't answer.

"You don't look petrified" Draco said, "you actually look like Longbottom tried to use Petrificus Totalus on you and something went wrong." He said. He performed the counter curse to Petrificus Totalus hoping something would happen. To his surprise, it actually seemed to work.

"Emma! You okay? We should get you to the hospital, I'm sure. What happened?" He asked.

"Those eyes! They are what I always see whenever I look." Emma said. Draco was helping her to the hospital since she was still fairly stiff and sore and couldn't walk very well.

"What eyes? What were you doing?"

"I was trying to see the memory like that night when Mrs. Norris was petrified. I was seeing if I could figure something out from the memories but the only thing I find out is that there are a pair of huge yellow eyes that they all see. That, and they are all scared when it happens."

"How can you see it?"

"They are memories. Everything preserves memories, some just better than others. Hogwarts doesn't hold memories very well, which is why I had to come right away."

"How do you see them, though?"

"It is a combination of my empathic and mental abilities. I don't know how to explain it" Emma said.

They reached the hospital, and Draco helped her in even though Emma protested saying it would be bad if they were seen together.

"Miss O'Neill! Mr. Malfoy! What happened?" Madam Pomfrey cried as she rushed up to them.

"I found her in the corridor." Malfoy said and let Emma explain the rest. While Pomfrey was fussing over her, Draco snuck out.

When she was better she went to Dumbledore's office. She explained what happened and what she saw. "I'm sorry it is not much use." Emma said.

"That is alright Emma. You are able to tell us more than we would know otherwise. We know at least that it is, indeed, a real monster. Thank you." He said.

Emma returned to the common room frustrated and found it in an uproar. Oliver was still upset Quidditch was cancelled, and Ron and Harry were upset over Hermione. Ginny was also upset, but tired of not having any affect on Ginny, Emma went to Percy instead.

"How long have you two been going out?" Emma asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Percy stammered.

"Don't start lying to me know. How long have you and Penelope been going out?" She asked

"Since the end of October. How did you know?"

"I can tell your upset and more than just because she was a prefect, that it was personal." Emma said.

"We wanted to keep it quiet; both of us feared ridicule, I guess." He said. "Only Oliver and some of her friends know"

"She will get better, Percy." She said reassuringly which got a nod from him.

"I know, I just can't believe it happened, I guess" Percy said and Oliver walked up at that point.

"Can't believe it. Quidditch cancelled, another double attack . . ."

"Nice to see where YOUR priorities lie, Oliver" Emma said.

"What?"

"Did you hear who was attacked?"

"I heard Harry's friend Granger was petrified, and someone in Ravenclaw, but other than that . . ."

"That someone was Penelope" Emma said.

Oliver stared at Percy wide-eyed. "You okay Perce?" he asked and Emma left the two friends to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the new rules, it was impossible for the Irish Society to get together.

"Even if we could find a time to all meet before 6pm to be done in time for curfew, we aren't allowed anywhere." Seventh year Morrigan told Emma.

"What about on Saturdays or Sundays?" Seamus asked.

"I personally think it important that we still meet. With all the fear and low moral going around, we need each other." Sean added.

"The moral would be even lower if we were all attacked." Morrigan said. "The triad's decision is final-no more meetings until the culprit is caught."

Emma just sat and listened. She was upset because the dancing was the one thing in her life that was completely her own, and helped to keep her control. With the added stress of the school she needed as much outlet for all the added stress and emotions as possible. But she also knew she didn't want to change the minds of everyone-at least not forcefully changing what they thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Author's Note: Another chapter! To clarify a few questions: Emma has learned to bury her emotions, which IS unhealthy, but don't worry, she soon finds an outlet :) as for when Harry finds out they are cousins . . .that doesn't happen for awhile. Emma needs to find her own person and life before then, and I want them to become friends before he knows. naughty, I'm sure, but that's just how I've planned it. :-)_

Aphadriel


	13. Beginning of the End

1Disclaimer: Still not mine . . . .(if it was, I would be ecstatic!)

A/N: Only two more chapters after this! Then year three (which means the marauders!)

Chapter 13: Beginning of the End

It was a couple of weeks later when it was announced during breakfast on Sunday that McGonnagal was the temporary headmistress while Dumbledore was suspended.

Cedric came up to Emma during lunch. Meals where when they had the opportunity to talk since they didn't have meetings together anymore. "Can you believe it?" He said. "Like that was the smartest decision. We're all doomed without Dumbledore."

"I know."

"Something to look forward to." He said with a grin.

"What would that be?"

"You know the council has to keep running. Well, I hear a rumor that we are very soon to have the youngest student on the council" He said.

"What do you mean? All of the students on the council are at least fifth years." Emma said.

"Rumor has it that Morrigan is going to ask Brigit to succeed her on the Triad and give the empty council spot to you."

"I highly doubt the rest of the council would agree to that. I would be the youngest." Emma said.

"So? You dance better than most of the council" Cedric said. "You don't give yourself enough credit sometimes"

"That is why I have you– to point it out."

"Ha ha." Cedric said with a grin. "Seriously, though. I think you are a shoo-in. You have my vote, anyways."

"Thanks!" Emma said sincerely.

"Well, I better get back. I don't know how it looks-- a Hufflepuff sitting at the Gryffindor table."

"Believe me, none of the Gryffindor's mind, at least none of the female population, but I think you are breaking all the Hufflepuff hearts." Emma teased.

"Funny."

"Why haven't you asked Alice out yet, by the way?" Emma asked.

"Well, I don't know."

"Don't worry, she will say yes. Go for it."

He just gave her one of his big grins and a peck on the cheek and then walked back over to his table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day in potions class, the Slytherins were all happy about Dumbledore being gone, and Draco was very vocal about his joy over the situation.

"Finally. I always thought Father would be the one to get rid of Dumbledore. He always was saying how Dumbledore was the worst headmaster ever at Hogwarts." Draco drawled.

Emma wasn't really shocked at his words. _So wrapped up in his father. When will he start thinking on his own?_ Emma wondered. She saw Draco take a glance at her when no one was looking. She purposely didn't look at him.

_You speak a lot about your father, but what is it YOU think? _Emma scribbled on a piece of parchment and when class was over slipped it into his bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Emma could sense Ron being frightened of something. _Spiders? He is afraid of spiders? _She thought. _Why did they face spiders last night? Must have been a weird dream._ Emma wondered, but didn't pry further.

That afternoon, McGonagall had summoned Emma to the headmaster's office that she was using.

"Welcome, Emma. I just wanted to ask you a question about what it is you know. Dumbledore has told me what you know, I mean what you saw. Do you think that they will be able to tell us who or what did this?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think so. I am sure they saw something. And knowing Hermione, she could probably tell you exactly what it was and how it was able to petrify them."

This seemed to make McGonnagal happy, but Emma had a growing sense of alarm.

"We must then put extra security up. If you detect anything at all, Emma, please come to me straight away."

"Professor, I am worried about someone."

"Who?" McGonagall asked confused.

"Ginny Weasley. She has not been right at all this year, and it is only getting worse. She is extremely withdrawn, and not herself"

"Such attacks must be extremely stressful for someone so young." McGonnagal said. "I shall keep an eye on her, and at the end of the year if I see cause for concern I shall write to her parents" McGonnagal said. "Thank you Emma."

Emma left not quite satisfied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, McGonnagal announced that the mandrakes would be ready and the people cured that night. Ginny, Emma noticed, was really nervous about this announcement where as everyone else was pretty much excited about this news.

She watch Ginny go up to Ron. _Finally, maybe she will talk to someone about whatever is bothering her._ Emma thought as she got up to go to class and passed Percy who was just coming to breakfast.

"How was patrol?" She asked.

"Nothing happened, which is good, I'm just exhausted. I can't wait till I see Penelope again." He said as he went to the table to grab a bite to eat.

"Hey Emma!" Oliver said. "I'll walk with you."

"To bad Quidditch was cancelled." Emma said.

"I know you wanted to play. We have one more year to win the cup at least." He said with a frown.

"Don't be so pessimistic Oliver! You aren't graduating this year. You have another year to try to win. Try to think positive for once. It is better for _all_ our health" She teased.

"Yeah, I think if I keep pressuring all the other players, they might offer me up to be the next person petrified" He joked.

"Nah, they would have done that already. Now everyone will be better, sowhat is the use?" Emma said.

"And people think your nice" He teased.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't listen to your constant chatter about quidditch now would I?"

"You and Katie. She gives me a hard time in practice, but she does listen to me when I need someone to chat with." He said.

"Hmm, I wonder why that is?" Emma said and walked into Lockhart's class and left Oliver with a puzzled expression on his face as he went on to Flitwick's class. _Finally! Maybe now he will start to realize his own feelings_ Emma thought.

"Boy! Doesn't Lockhart look aweful!" She heard Dean say.

"Because he hasn't curled his hair this morning" Emma said.

"Can you believe some girls still fancy him?" Seamus said. "Nice to know you never did"

"Aw, thanks Seamus."

"Did you finish the essay?" He asked. Emma mentally rolled her eyes and helped him with the last two inches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was bored to death in Binn's class. _History would make a great nap session,_ Emma thought, but dutifully took notes knowing Hermione would ask for them when she woke up. Ron and Harry were notoriosly bad note takers for this class (actually, that could be said with half the class. No one stayed awake long enough to jot down whole sentences).

Suddenly, about twenty minutes before class ended, the Grey Lady, Ravenclaw's ghost, came into the classroom.

"Professor Binns, it is urgent for Miss O'Neill to come with me." She said to the class.

Emma threw her books into her satchel and rushed out of the classroom with the ghost gliding along with her. She could sense everyone's eyes following her especially Draco's.

The ghost didn't speak; she never was a talkative one.

They came to a corridor where McGonnagal stood. On the wall where Mrs. Norris was attacked was another message saying "Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever".

"Can you tell me anything" McGonnagal asked. "I have all the ghosts looking in the classes to see who it is that is missing."

"It is Ginny." Emma whispered, unable to believe what it is she saw. "She is the one who is gone. She is gone." Emma just stood there and felt the immense shock and sadness that McGonnagal felt. The feelings flooded Emma.

"Return to your dormitory Emma." McGonnagal said, and then used her wand to make an announcement throughout the school "All students return to their dormitories immediately, all professors to the faculty room!"


	14. Pain and Pity

Disclaimer: Still not mine . . . .(if it was, I would be living in a castle in Scottland; darn the bad luck!)

A/N: Thanks KRP for pointing out my mistake last chapter (I fixed it). My beta just got back from being out of town and didn't see it before I posted.

Chapter 14: Pain and Pity

Emma was walking past the defense class as the students filtered out. "Emma!" She heard Cedric call out and grab her arm. "What's going on? You alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Why are you worried?" Emma asked.

"We all figured it was another attack. I am always worried I'll find out you're petrified," He said. Emma squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Emma walked to the common room and waited for everyone to filter in. She could sense everyone's confusion over what happened. She didn't want to be the one to tell the Weasley's what happened; she wasn't suicidal. Eventually McGonnagal came in and announced that the heir of Slytherin had taken Ginny into the chamber and that all the students would be leaving in the morning. In the blink of an eye, everyone felt sorrow, pity, and shock and these feelings flooded over Emma making her feel a little nauseous. The twins, Ron, and Harry sat in a corner and no one bothered them. Percy sent an owl to his parents, and then went to his room. Emma followed him.

"Percy?" She said through the door but there was no answer. "I know you are there. You can't hide from me." When she didn't get any answer she took a deep breath to brace herself against his emotions and opened the door.

She found Percy lying down on his bed.

"It is not your fault." She said.

"How can you say that! Iy is _entirely _my fault. I am the oldest here. It IS my fault that she was taken. I should have protected her." He said.

"You did what you could. She is not herself. . ."

"And I couldn't help her with that either."

"You tried, I tried, the twins tried, her friends tried, Percy. She didn't want help. You are not to blame. You are a wonderful older brother, and your parents know this."

"They will blame me. I don't blame them. I blame myself."

Emma sat on the bed next to him. He just stared up at his curtains. "Percy, listen, no one has been able to stop the Heir. Why do you think you could? You could have done nothing against him. The Heir would only have taken you or petrified you."

"Better if it had been me. First Penelope and now Ginny. How I made Prefect I don't know."

"Now is NOT the time for a pity party! Percy listen to yourself. Now is the time to be strong for your family."

"My mother wrote to me not a week ago reminding me to look after Ginny," He said.

"You didn't fail her. You did the best you could"

"Which still got her stolen and . . .Kil . . ." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"That is jumping to conclusions. Now listen here-You will stop this. I will let you wallow in self pity for just a bit more, but you need to pull yourself together and then help your mother and father when they arrive. I am sure they will be here soon." Emma said, losing patience as his self-hatred and sorrow started to eat away at her. "They will need you now Percy. Remember what I said," and she made her voicerepeat everything she said to him resound in his head.

Just then Oliver knocked. "Perce? Hey Emma." He said. "You look as bad as him" He said.

"I'm going to go now."

"The twins went to their room-do you think you could look after them? They could certainly use you right now. I thin Lee is afraid of saying the wrong thing."

"Aren't you?" She snapped although she already knew the answer to that question.

He shrugged. "I guess, but I knew you were already up here knocking some sense into him"

"Yeah, It's safe after Emma takes the hard edge off," she said as she walked out the door. Oliver watched her leave "Emma-I . . ." He realized he couldn't say he didn't mean it. He did wait until Emma had calmed him down. "It's just-you always know what to say"

"Don't worry about comforting me. Just talk to Percy," she said and went in search of the twins.

_Great. Double the trouble. Double the emotions, double the sorrow and everything else_ Emma thought and dreaded going in. She knocked but didn't hear anything. She knew they were in there even if they were pretending not to be. She opened the door.

"Go away," Fred growled.

"Heard you were in here," she said and sat on Lee's bed.

"What are you doing Emma?" Fred asked.

"Didn't even know you knew where our dorms were," George said.

"You guys are more like Percy than you think."They were curious what she meant by that, but they didn't' say anything.

"You both are wonderful brothers. You really are." she said and let them just sit in silence for awhile. She looked out the window and tried to let the scenery calm the influx of emotions.

After awhile she said softly, "It is natural to worry about her, you know. You just can't let yourselves hate yourselves."

"We should have done something more"

"We should have protected her."

"You did what big brothers are suppose to do. You loved Ginny and you did what you could for her. When she was upset, you tried to cheer her up. You couldn't have known she was in danger. If you had known, you would have done everything in your power to protect her."

They sat in silence for awhile more. Finally Emma felt they were okay enough to leave.

"Thanks Emma," George said.

"We don't want pity which is what everyone else feels around us," Fred added.

"Believe me, I know. I also know you will be fine," Emma said and left. When she came back down the stairs Lee looked up but didn't' go up yet, not sure if the twins wanted to be with anyone else right now. Emma went straight to her dormnot noticing Ron and Harry were missing; sheflopped onto her bed completely exhausted.

"Hey Pippin. Why Ginny? Oh, Pip. The things I saw. I should have just went into her head and saw that this was happening." Emma said. Pippin meowed and gave her a concerned look.

"I know, now is not the time to give in to emotions. Too many emotions," Emma said and dozed off. Pippin curled up reassuringly next to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long tillshe was summoned to the Headmaster's office. She got herself ready and went there. To her surprise she could sense Dumbledore on the other side of the door as the statue moved up.

"Ah, Miss O'Neill, such a pleasure to see you. Chocolate Frog?" He asked She took one after the afternoon she had. "I was told you saw Ginny Weasley was taken into the chamber. What can you tell me, so I know what to tell her parents when they arrive shortly."

"She has not been right all year, sir. I have been worried about her, and tried to help her, but she pushed everyone away. I think I should have been more forceful"

"No, you have morals with your skills, Emma. It is what makes you use your talents wisely. I think you know as well as I do, that if you just start using your skills against your better judgements and boundaries, than what people would fear of you would come to be true." He said kindly.

"Thank you professor." Emma said, happy he understood at least her self-imposed restrictions. "What I saw this afternoon, sir. Ginny wrote the message with her own blood, but she wasn't herself, sir. There was someone else in her, sir."

"Possessed?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. I can not tell you who, though, sir. The memory was to vague. All I know is that something was not right with her."

"Thank you Emma. You may go, If I am not mistaken I interrupted your nap. I took the liberty of having Professor Snape make a draught for your health-all the turbulent emotions." he said.

"Thank you sir."

"This is why the school and ministry requires empaths to notify the ministry and headmaster." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know that sir."

" I suspected you did, so I shall not be the one to inform them of your conditions" He said with a benign smile. "Now, I have some grave matters to attend to."

Emma went back and she walked through the common room and no one bothered her. She fell asleep immediately.


	15. Finale

Disclaimer: Still not mine . . . .(if it was, I would be ecstatic!)

Chapter 15: Finale 

Emma woke up in the middle of the night when the others girls started rushing around excitedly. _Where on earth is everyone going?_ She was surprised to see everyone else in their pajamas heading to the Great Hall.

Emma walked in and saw that Ginny was there and back to herself. All of her brothers were there and mollycoddling her. Emma sat at the end of the table and helped herself to some chocolate and pumpkin juice. After awhile she decided to go back to bed rather than continue sitting alone.

On her way out of the Great Hall, Draco caught her eye. She knew he wanted to talk but they couldn't get away without anyone noticing or thinking it suspicious.

The next morning at breakfast, she got an owl from her father. It wasn't unusual to receive a letter from him-she usually did about once a week. It was just unusual since school was out at the end of the week. To her surprise, she learned that her father had been voted into the governor of the school replacing Lucius.

She also received an owl from Draco asking to meet him in the Room of Requirement during their break.

"Hey, I was afraid you wouldn't come." He said.

"Why wouldn't I?" She said.

"It just seems like we haven't talk much lately." He said, but Emma knew he meant he was afraid she was avoiding him.

"Things have been hectic."

"Why did you leave the feast early?" He asked.

"I was just exhausted. All the emotions of everyone-it was a complete roller coaster ride for me. I managed to get back and fall asleep before everyone else came pouring back in."

Draco also knew that it was because she felt lonely at the feast. "If only we could talk in public." He said.

"What would Pansy do then? She is completely infatuated with you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I blame our parents. They seem to think it totally appropriate."

"Once again, you talk about what your parents think, but what do you think?" She asked.

"Definitely that I don't want them to plan my marriage. I mean, we are only 12!"

"Did your parents have an arranged marriage?"

"No, but it was expected that they would marry someone appropriate. It is the same expectations they have for me," Draco said. After a pause, he said "My father lost his spot as a governor of the school."

"I know. My father became the new one" She added hesitantly.

Draco wasn't surprised by this. "And Dumbledore is back. I am going to hear about this all summer. I guess my father also lost his house elf," Draco said.

"I'm sure he will find another to abuse," Emma said.

"That was harsh."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Alright, but it was true," Draco said. "For the record, I don't 'abuse' my house elf," he said. He felt the need to tell her that, but he didn't know why.

"Why do you dislike Dumbledore?"

"My father has always said he is a horrid headmaster. Lets the wrong kind in and doesn't teach the dark arts, only the defense," Draco said.

Emma sighed. "You have pestered _me _all year with questions, yet I simply ask why it is you feel a certain way, and you answer me with 'my father says' or 'my father believes'. I am going to keep pestering _you_, until you finally answer with 'I think'" Emma said. Just then, it was time to go to lunch, so Draco didn't have time to answer.

As they were walking back, before they split up, Draco realized they were leaving tomorrow and he probably wouldn't be able to talk to her again alone. "Will you write to me over the summer?" he asked.

She was surprised. "If you write back." She said. He smirked and she took that as a yes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train ride back was peaceful. The only exciting thing was Morrigan coming in to tell her what Cedric had guessed a few months back. Morrigan offered her the empty council position next year.

"Are you sure the others are all right with it?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we are all in agreement, and the triad all think it is a wonderful idea" Morrigan said. She didn't stay long, and soon Emma was left alone again.

She got of the train and got one last glance at Harry and Draco. She found her father.

"How was your year honey? Stressful?" He joked

"Completely, but it was good. Guess what Da!. I'm going to be on the council!" She said excitedly.

Her father was shocked. "No one so young has been on the council, Emma. That is wonderful!" he said.

"Emma!" They both heard Cedric calling out to her. He rushed up before leaving with his parents. "Just wanted to tell you congratulations. Morrigan told me she finally told you," He said with a huge grin.

"Da, this is Cedric Diggory," Emma said making introductions.

"Amos' son?" Riley asked shaking Cedric's hand. "He speaks very fondly of you."

Cedric nodded. "Thank you, sir. I'll see you later, Emma." Cedric said. He squeezed her hand and went back to find his dad.

"Cedric is also on the council, Da, and he is the person who invited me to join," Emma said quickly.

Riley stared down at his daughter. "He seems like a good boy. Its good to see some of your friends finally," He admitted.

_You would flip out, Da, if you met **my **friend. _She thought to herself. Grabbing Emma's luggage they apparated back home.

_Author's Note: Well, there is year 2. I just started year 3 entitled "Past Meets Present." A nice, long, juicy chapter to get things started! My beta says year 3 is WAY better than year 2 (I think it's because the story line is much more interesting with the marauders :) Enjoy! Special thanks to KRP, Childofthekng, and Animecrazy88! Your reviews were awesome and motivational. Thanks!_

_Lady Aphadriel_


	16. year 3 Trailer

_Author's Note:_ Preview of year 3 Just remember that Emily is her mother. Enjoy:)

Past Meets Present Trailer

Emma wandered into the forest. She didn't wander far before she heard him. _He is so close to the edge of the forest! Oh, Lupin. If he wandered into the school grounds and met a dementor or bit someone, he would hate himself forever, _Emma thought. _I'm glad I got here when I did._

Emma took a deep breath and sifted through her mother's memories.

Emma took a deep breath. _Don't loose your courage now!_ She chided herself. She heard Lupin howling again, and that solidified her resolve. She embraced the memory and let it wrap itself around her mind. Emma was fading away and Emily was taking control.


	17. Series Titles

_I have decided to put the titles to all of the Potter Family Saga (a.k.a Emma series) in one handy location._

Emma Year Titles

Year 1: The Year My Life Began

Year 2: Secrets Revealed

Year 3: Past Meets Present

Year 4: When Irish Eyes Are Crying

Year 5: Uniting with My Dark Half

Year 6: Truths Revealed

Year 7 (my version): The End of it All

Year 7 (Deathly Hallows Version): Betrayal by Blood

Series Sequel (not yet posted): Meet the Parents


End file.
